


Wishes in the Dark

by gotatheory



Series: Flicker Beat Verse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Robin/Emma, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward bisexual David, David's first threesome, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not an adultery fic, Storybrooke has a key party, There's a lot of awkwardness okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: Snow White throws a key party, and lots of well-kept secrets about David are finally unlocked. (The sequel toMy Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up).)





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering why I didn't participate in Prompt Party, this fic is it. I got this as a special prompt, literally started writing it like the day after I got the prompt, and it ballooned into something that is, right now, unfinished and still the longest installment in the Flicker Beat verse yet.
> 
> The car incident is a reference to [this chapter of Drawn to the Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10584432/chapters/23393064).
> 
> The prompt was: After having found the sex tape, David asks Robin what it’s like to be with more than one person. Robin invites him in to see for himself.

Snow hasn’t hesitated outside of Regina’s mansion in a long time. Probably not since before Neverland, as a matter of fact, and that was (admittedly only a few) years ago, but it feels like a lifetime. She’s broken into this mansion since, strode right in with Neal in his stroller and a cheeky grin on her face, looking for advice on how to be a mayor. She felt absolutely no fear back then, but now, standing before the door she had once picked the lock of, she couldn’t quite bring herself to knock.

Not when she had a pornographic DVD clutched in one hand, and the memories of Regina, Robin, and Maleficent entwined in bed burned onto the inside of her eyelids.

It was bad enough the handful of times she’s caught them in various compromising positions, but at least those moments were over quickly. Not to mention, those other times hadn’t involved catching her husband with his hand down his pants.

She shudders at the thought. It’s not that she minds David masturbating — heaven knows it’s difficult for them to have any time alone in that apartment, and when they do have time, they often prefer to sleep since they’re usually exhausted from whatever calamity might have befallen the town. But masturbating to _Regina_ and her lovers… that was a step too far. And now, she had to return the DVD to Regina, who would know that she knew what was on it, because it wouldn’t be awkward enough seeing Regina now.

Taking a deep breath, she raises a hand and bites the bullet.

It’s Roland who answers the door, flings it wide open with the carelessness of a child who still hasn’t learned all the dangers that lurk outside.

“Princess Snow!” he chirps, a wide grin crossing his face when he sees her, his dimples popping out adorably.

Snow, for her part, is frozen, clutching the DVD close to her chest now, as if somehow Roland could tell what was on it by looking at it. She stutters out some sort of greeting, mercifully saved from coming up with anything else — which is ridiculous, she doesn’t need to come up with anything more than _Is Regina home?_ but her mind has gone blank — when Maleficent scolds from somewhere in the foyer, “Roland, what have we told you about opening the door without asking who’s there?”

“Sorrry, Mal,” Roland drawls, waving a hand, “But it’s Princess Snow!”

Maleficent steps closer then, stands behind Roland and places a hand on his shoulder. Snow wonders if she’s reading too much into her posture, but it almost seems protective.

(Things were still awkward between them because of what they did to Lily, and now that Snow knows _way_ too much about Maleficent’s sex life, that awkwardness has multiplied tenfold.)

“Snow White,” Maleficent greets coolly, raising a slender eyebrow at her. “Are you looking for Regina?”

“Yes!” Snow says, perhaps a little too eagerly, judging by the way Maleficent’s other eyebrow joins the first, creeping up toward her hairline. “Yes, I need to speak with her. Is she here?”

“She’s in her study.” Maleficent steps back then, gestures for her to come inside, though she keeps a hand on Roland.

She’s sure Maleficent doesn’t actually think she’d try to kidnap Roland. She understands the instinctual need to protect a child after having one taken. There was a time after Neal was born that she wouldn’t even let David hold him for longer than a few minutes, when she could still hear Zelena cackling in her nightmares.

“Thank you,” she murmurs and hurries past, ducking by Maleficent as quickly as she can so as to not exacerbate the dragon’s nerves. She’s halfway down the hall when she overhears Roland say, “Mal, I’m hungry! Can I have a snack?”

“Of course!” Maleficent replies, in a sweet voice Snow has only ever heard her use for Roland. “Would you like some apple slices?”

“How about _cookies_?” is the last thing Snow hears before the voices fade, too many walls between them as she makes her way to the office, and presumably Roland and Maleficent go to the kitchen.

The door to Regina’s study is mostly closed, cracked open in case Maleficent or Roland need her, Snow assumes. That sense of dread comes back multiplied, now that she’s facing down the prospect of telling Regina once more. That DVD is still in her hand, somehow forgotten in the moment of greeting Roland and Maleficent. It feels impossibly heavy now for something so tiny.

Deep breath. Another.

She knocks.

There’s a pause, and Snow has the ridiculous notion that Regina is not there, that Maleficent was mistaken, and she can go home and never mention this again. She doesn’t need to tell Regina anything, she can leave the DVD right here, no one has to know—

The door slides open, and Regina is there in the doorway, brow knitted in confusion. Understandably so, she probably wasn’t expecting anyone, certainly not anyone who would knock since Maleficent or Roland or Robin or Henry probably roll right in. She wouldn’t think Snow would come over unannounced (well, maybe she would, since she has a habit of that), and she is of course not thinking that Snow would come over unannounced to talk about her _sex tape_.

“Oh God,” Snow breathes out, barely whispers, and Regina’s face grows more concerned.

“Snow? What’s wrong?” she asks, and everything is wrong, Snow wants to say, but she manages to shake her head.

“No, no, nothing’s — well, it’s complicated — everything’s okay — except not really,” Snow babbles, and Regina takes pity on her, if saying _What the hell are you talking about?_ counts as taking pity.

She takes another breath, gathers her thoughts, and then promptly shoves the DVD into Regina’s chest, a little more forcefully than she intended.

“What the — what has gotten into you?” she says, glowering now, but then she looks at the case in her hands. “What is this?”

Snow sees the moment she realizes just what she’s holding. Her eyes fall to the writing on the label, and presumably she doesn’t have a ton of DVDs marked _RRM_ — oh God, what if she does, what if they have a series of sex tapes? Snow shudders at the thought.

Regina grabs her by the arm, drags her back into the study and closes the door with a sharp _snap_. “Where did you get this?” she whispers harshly, still gripping Snow’s arm.

Perhaps it’s the nails currently digging into her skin or the angry eyes staring at her like this is _her_ fault, but either way, she feels her hackles rise. “ _You_ gave it to me,” she growls, yanking her arm free. “In the box of all your other home movies for my holiday project.”

Her mouth falls open, the look on her face priceless. “W-what?” She blinks several times in quick succession, trying to process what Snow’s said.

“Yeah,” Snow says, scowling a little. “So don’t blame me for you keeping your _porn_ ” — and here, she mouths the word, as if somehow Roland might overhear through the several walls separating them — “in with the rest of your movies.”

Regina’s face has rapidly turned the color of one of her apples, her eyes wide with embarrassment. “Oh my God. It shouldn’t have been — Mal or Robin must have put it back in the wrong—” She stops speaking suddenly, averting her eyes as if she belatedly realizes she’s saying too much. “Please tell me you didn’t watch it?”

Snow flinches, wishes she could say she hadn’t seen any of it, but her reaction gives her away.

“Oh, God, really, Snow? How much did you see? It’s not like it opens up on us — surely you turned it off in the beginning, it’s pretty obvious what’s on it.”

When she came here, she insisted to David and to herself that she wasn’t going to give away that he was the one to discover it. She certainly didn’t intend to tell Regina that he’d watched almost the entire thing, that he had some sort of twisted attraction to her (or to their situation? Snow realizes she doesn’t know, that it could have been so many different factors and she hadn’t even asked him. Does he want to invite someone into their bed? Did he want Regina and Maleficent specifically? So many questions and she doesn’t want to know the answers, truthfully).

But with Regina questioning her, almost accusing her, she can’t help but blurt out, “Trust me, the last thing I wanted when I walked into my apartment was to see you tangled up with Robin and Maleficent. It’s bad enough that I’ve walked in on you three before because you have no sense of decorum, but at least you’re mostly covered up those times…”

“Wait, what do you mean you walked into your apartment and saw it?”

“Oh. Well. That. Right,” Snow stammers out, earning a pointed glare and an annoyed _Snow…_ when she stalls for too long. “David was the one who found it. And watched it.”

“What? All of it?” Regina exclaims, bewildered, and Snow understands the feeling.

“Not all of it — well, I guess not all of it, but definitely some of it. But look, you can’t say anything to him, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that he saw it. And don’t tell Robin or Maleficent either! I doubt David wants either of them to know about his… curiosity.”

“Curiosity?” she repeats, and Snow sighs.

“I don’t know what else to call it. I don’t know if David is… _attracted_ to you or if he’s just… curious because of your… lifestyle.”

“My _lifestyle_?” Regina’s eyebrows are dangerously at risk of joining her hairline, they’ve crept so far up her forehead.

Snow can actually feel the blood draining from her face, thinks perhaps all of the blood has vacated her body. “No, I — I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” she stumbles over her words, and Regina’s staring at her expectantly, as if waiting for an explanation that Snow doesn’t have. “It’s — you have to admit it’s not norm — I mean it’s unusual — not that it’s _bad_ unusual—!”

“Okay, this isn’t fun for me anymore,” Regina interrupts, and she’s got her Evil Queen look on, the unamused I-can-fireball-you-to-death one that Snow remembers from her time as a bandit.

“I’m sorry,” she grimaces, looking down at her hands. “I didn’t mean to upset you, really,” and she hears Regina sigh in exasperation.

“It’s all right, Snow,” she says, and there’s a moment where Snow senses that she has moved, stepped a bit closer to her, and when she glances up, Regina’s hand is hovering awkwardly near her shoulder. Like she was considering offering her a comforting pat.

In any other circumstance, it might make Snow laugh. Instead, it reminds her of how far they’ve come, of how their relationship has grown, and tears spring to her eyes. “Regina, I don’t know what to do,” she murmurs, voice choked with emotion, and she’s leaning into Regina for comfort.

Regina starts, freezing up at the sudden contact, before she’s got a stiff arm wrapped loosely around Snow’s shoulders. “About… what?”

“About David!” Snow sniffles. “And his interest in you! Or in your relationship with Robin and Maleficent. I love him and I know he loves me, but what if he’s interested in more? In something else?”

“Have you been having… problems?”

“No,” Snow replies quickly, shaking her head. “I mean, not besides the usual sort of thing. The apartment is so tiny, between Emma and Killian and Neal and then Henry on the weeks you don’t have him... Sometimes it’s hard to just have some alone time. And I’m not blind, you and Maleficent are very beautiful women, and I’m... the mother of two children.”

“Snow, you were called the fairest in the land,” Regina points out, and Snow sighs.

“Yeah, when I was eighteen,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve changed since then. I know I have.”

“Are you... Do you feel like David feels differently about you?”

Snow bites her lip, considering the question. “I guess not? I mean, he still acts the same. But he watched that tape of yours and now I’m second-guessing everything. Regina, he was blatantly _interested_ in that video. And I guess I don’t know what that means.”

Regina is silent for a moment, her brow furrowed thoughtfully. “Well, I would say that David loves you. Truly. However, he might be interested in exploring other things sexually, and that doesn’t mean he loves you any less. If you’re honestly worried about it, you should talk to him. Communication is important here.”

For a long moment, Snow is teary-eyed and quiet, taking in Regina’s words. Then she’s chuckling wetly, muttering, “This is different, isn’t it? You giving me relationship advice.”

Regina’s lips tip up into a small smile, and the arm around Snow’s shoulders relaxes before it tightens its hold. “Well, you’ve certainly helped me out when I was figuring out everything with Robin and Mal. Even if you didn’t understand it,” she laughs.

Snow smiles at her, pulling away to take hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, Regina. This means a lot.” She lets go then, taking this as her moment to leave, but before she goes, she pauses at the door. “Oh, Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t mention to Robin and Maleficent that David watched the video. I doubt Robin would say anything, but Maleficent...”

“I understand,” Regina nods, holding up a hand. “I know how Mal can be when it comes to you and Charming. I won’t say a thing.”

.::.

Regina keeps her word, and doesn’t bring it up to either of her lovers, but it turns out she doesn’t have to. David mentions it himself, to Robin, during a guy’s night out. Killian’s wandered off to the bathroom between beers and rounds of darts, leaving the two of them alone for a moment. A moment that David seizes by saying, “Can I ask you a personal question?”

They’ve had quite a few beers by now, more than enough for David to work up some courage, and Robin blinks at him, head tilting in curious surprise. “Uh. Yeah, mate,” he says, more than a little confused at what David could be so serious about.

“You remember how Snow wanted to do that big holiday project? With all the home movies and stuff?” Off Robin’s nod, David clarifies, “I sort of found something in the box of DVDs Regina gave Snow.”

Robin still has no idea what he’s getting at, of course, and David’s gone red-faced now as he stares intently at his beer.

“It was a tape of you, Regina, and Maleficent,” he whispers, voice low enough that Robin leans in closer to hear him. “Having sex.” His voice goes damn near silent on that last word, his lips moving in a comical exaggeration of the syllables so Robin can understand him without having to actually voice the word.

Robin’s eyes go wide, and he knows exactly what David is talking about. He doesn’t have much experience when it comes to these things, but he doubts he’d ever forget the tape the three of them made. And though he’s not ashamed of their sex life, or how much they love and enjoy one another, he didn’t particularly want anyone else to see it.

Bad enough David caught them in the car a few weeks ago coming home from the Rabbit Hole, though seeing Mal in Robin’s lap must have been tame after the things he saw on that tape.

“I know I shouldn’t have watched it, but once it started I just couldn’t stop,” David mumbles, and Robin feels an arrow of annoyance strike through him. He stays silent though, refrains from calling the other man out for invading their privacy (Robin knows how that tape starts, remembers it vividly, so he had plenty of chances to turn it off before the sex began), and so David continues, “And I know I shouldn’t pry further…,” only for his voice to trail off.

“You… have questions?” Robin guesses, frowning now, and Gods he wishes Killian was back so they could end this conversation. He likes David, really he does, but Snow has asked her fair share of inappropriate questions in the time since they’ve learned about their relationship. Regina fields most of them, because she’s considerably closer to her than he or Mal, but Robin doesn’t appreciate it. Treating their love as some sort of spectacle, something that needs to be investigated.

“I guess that’s one way to put it,” David says, and he looks confused, conflicted. “The only other woman I’ve been with is Kathryn, and that was because I was under a curse and thought we were married. Snow’s the only woman I’ve ever loved and ever wanted to be with, but… Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. And I see you with Regina and Maleficent and then I _really_ wonder what it would be like. Being with two women, I mean.”

Robin’s fingers tighten around his pint, considering David’s words carefully. “Is this just about being with two women, or is this about Regina and Mal?” he asks, keeping his voice even.

David’s reddened face answers his question, and Robin exhales heavily.

He’s not stupid, he knows how gorgeous Regina and Maleficent are, and David is hardly the first man to notice. But this isn’t how he expected his night to go, and Killian could come back at any moment — where is he, anyway? Did he get lost? — so Robin lowers his voice as he asks, “Do you want to sleep with them, David? Be honest, now.”

David gets impossibly redder, his hands fidgeting as he tries to stumble out some sort of response, but Robin already has his answer even as he stammers, “Y-yes.”

“Have you talked to Snow about this?” is his next question, because that’s important, too.

“Not exactly,” he says, staring at his half-empty beer. “She caught me watching the tape, and we ended up having a talk about it later. Mainly about our sex life which is — I love Snow, okay? With my entire being. But from what I’ve seen of your sex life with Regina and Maleficent, then I think you might understand when I say the sex we have is boring in comparison. And it’s hard because we’ve got Neal, and Emma’s started staying at Killian’s more but it’s still a full house most nights in that tiny loft. So we talked about that, and how we could spice things up, but…”

“But you still want to sleep with Regina and Mal?”

David blanches at that, and takes a considerable gulp of his beer instead of answering. Robin sighs a little, wondering how he got into this situation.

“Let me say this, David. I don’t doubt that you love Snow. Wanting to have a night with Regina and Mal doesn’t mean you don’t love Snow; sex doesn’t have to be about love.” He pauses a moment, chewing his lip as he considers what he’s going to say next. “I can’t speak for them, and I don’t know if they’d want you to know this, but we’ve had a fourth person in our bed before. If you want to talk to Snow, I can talk to them, and we can go from there.”

“You’ve — wait, you’ve slept with someone besides them?” David almost exclaims, but he remembers where they are, and keeps his voice lowered even as his eyes go wide and disbelieving.

“I’ve slept with someone with them,” Robin dismisses, though he’s a little surprised by how casual he sounds. When the three of them had discussed having a night with Jefferson, he hadn’t been quite so confident at first. But they had done it, a little gift for Regina’s birthday, and all three of them had had a lot of fun.

David starts to say something, perhaps ask questions, but Robin nods at a point over his shoulder. “Killian’s coming back,” he says, and that’s the end of the conversation.

Robin’s almost impressed with how David manages to recover from his embarrassment as Killian rejoins them, and the rest of the evening passes without incident. When Robin gets home, it’s to a quiet house, with Henry at Emma’s and Roland long since asleep. He peeks in on his son, careful not to disturb him as he tucks the blankets around him and presses a soft kiss to his curls.

In the bedroom he shares with Mal and Regina, his two loves are on their bed, Regina curled up on her side, not asleep but not fully awake, Maleficent with her back to the headboard as she reads The Lord of the Rings. He smiles, pausing in the doorway a moment to just take them in.

“Welcome back,” Mal says, glancing up from her book and smiling at him. “Did you have a good night with the boys?”

“I guess so,” he chuckles, closing the door behind him and beginning to undress. As he’s undoing his shirt and making his way across the room, he says, “I had an interesting conversation with David.”

“Did you now?” Regina remarks, turning over onto her back so that she can watch him. “What did our dear deputy have to say?”

“Not a whole lot, really.” Robin has his back to them, busy depositing his dirty clothes in the hamper (something Regina has drilled into him after many months of living together). “Just that he’d like to have sex with you and Maleficent.”

“What?” they say in unison, and he can’t help but smile, looking over his shoulder at their twin expressions of shock.

“It was an interesting night,” he admits, before launching into a proper explanation of the conversation he and David had.

“Well. I never would have guessed that he would have told you that,” Regina says, blinking almost dumbly. “Snow told me she had found him with our sex tape — by the way, I don’t know which one of you put it back in the wrong spot, but please do be a little more careful about it. Between all our curious children, the last thing any of us want is for them to snoop through our closet and find that tape because we accidentally put it in with the safe family movies.”

“Snow found him with the tape?” Mal cackles, throwing her head back and laughing hard enough that Robin shushes her, though he’s chortling too.

“It’s easy for you to laugh, you’re not the ones who got to have the incredibly awkward conversation with her,” Regina grumbles, before turning her attention back to Robin. “So how drunk was David when he admitted he wanted to sleep with us?”

“Not incapacitated, but certainly drunk enough to talk to me about it. He said he was curious what it was like to be with two women,” Robin replies. “But he also made it clear, once I asked, that it was you two in particular that he was interested in.”

“Well, well, who would have thought the shepherd had it in him?” Mal says, still giggling. “I’m almost impressed. What did you say to him, Robin?”

“I might have let it slip that we’ve had another person in our bed before, and that I’d bring it up to you two, see if you were interested if it was really something he wanted to do. If Snow also approved it, of course.”

Mal sets her book aside on the bedside table, and then leans over to kiss his cheek. “You’re a good man, Robin Hood,” she tells him, a sentiment Regina echoes.

“Nothing will probably come of it,” he says with a dismissive shrug. “I’m sure once Snow and David talk it out, they’ll get to the root of David’s desires and figure it out for themselves.”

.::.

A week passes, and none of them really think on the matter again. Robin had subtly found a way to let David know the next day that Regina and Mal weren’t against it, but when he didn’t hear anything back, he assumed David had changed his mind or worked things out with Snow. What none of them expect is Snow showing up at Regina’s office, an envelope in hand.

She strolls right over to Regina’s desk, extending the envelope to her.

“What’s this?” Regina asks, blinking at the proffered bit of mail. She takes it, holding it gingerly, as if she expects this to be some sort of trap. The envelope looks normal enough, perhaps fancier than she would have expected a typical envelope to be. The paper has a good weight to it, her name is written in calligraphy, and it’s been sealed with a sticker that Regina vaguely recognizes as Snow White’s old seal from the Enchanted Forest.

“Open it, please,” Snow chirps, and she’s got a pleasant enough smile on her face, but when Regina studies her for a moment, she realizes something seems forced about it. Her hands are behind her back now, and she’s risen up on the balls of her feet before sinking back to her heels in a repeated motion.

Snow is nervous, and Regina’s brow furrows with this information. But she does as requested, reaching for the letter opener on her desk and slicing the envelope open with a practiced flick of her wrist. Drawing the letter out, she realizes she’s staring at some sort of invitation.

It’s a proper invitation, with Snow and David’s letterhead at the top, followed by Robin’s, Maleficent’s, and Regina’s embossed and glossy names. Beneath that, Regina makes out the words _To a Key Party_ , and a bit of smaller text that explains the when, where, and what.

“What is this?” she repeats, though she’s gotten a good idea from the description.

“It’s all in the invitation!” Snow protests, but then she’s sinking into a chair, sighing a little. “Look, I know that David talked to Robin. And then David and I talked about it. I told him it was okay if he wanted to… you know. But I could tell he felt a little guilty about it, so I did a little research into this… lifestyle.”

Snow’s eyes flick up to meet hers for the first time since she’s gotten there, her pale cheeks turning pink as she undoubtedly recalls the last time she said that word in Regina’s presence. But Regina doesn’t comment, senses that now is not the time to call out Snow’s ignorance when it comes to her relationship.

“A key party seemed like just the thing. It gives David a viable excuse to _you know_ ” — and here, Regina really begins to doubt that this is a good idea, if Snow can’t even openly speak about her husband having sex with other women — “and maybe I’ll learn something about myself, too. And besides, parties are fun, Storybrooke could always use some happiness between villainous plots trying to ruin our lives.”

Regina stares at her former stepdaughter, biting on the inside of her cheek to not chuckle at this explanation. It’s moments like this that she really remembers their lives back in the Enchanted Forest, when Snow was young and insisted on ball after ball _just because_. But the moment passes, and she feels a surge of affection for the younger woman who is only trying to make her true love happy.

“Snow,” she says carefully, choosing how to proceed with her question. “Are you sure this is what you really want? A party is a rather… public way to handle private matters like this.”

Snow sighs again. “I know,” she says with a nod, “But I think that’s what we need. We need to normalize it, spread it around a bit, so that it doesn’t seem like such a big deal.”

“You know that if it _is_ a big deal, that’s okay, right? You don’t have to agree to let David sleep with anyone else if you don’t want to or if you feel uncomfortable with it. He should respect your wishes to remain monogamous, if that’s what you want.”

She repeats that she knows that. “And he would respect it, I know he would,” she promises. “He loves me, and I love him, and I want him to be happy. If that means letting him have a night with you and Maleficent, then I’m okay with that. I mean, it’s a little unsettling to think about, because of our history, but… I want him to be happy.”

“And what about your happiness?” Regina asks before she can stop herself, and she almost can’t believe she actually cares about whether Snow White is happy or not. Despite how much she’s changed, and how close she is to her now, she still surprises herself when she realizes how much she wants Snow to be happy.

Snow must have the same thought, because she giggles a little, but she doesn’t comment. She answers the question with a simple, “I am happy. Or I will be, once everything between us gets back to normal. And besides, it’s not like David is the only one who’ll be having some fun. Someone gets to pick my key, too…” She waggles her brows, grinning mischievously.

“Well then,” Regina laughs, though she wonders if Snow could actually go through with it, “I guess you have some surprises left in you after all.”

.::.

Though Snow is the official host of the key party, when the night comes, it turns out that it’s a group effort between her and Ruby. The loft is a bit too small to host a party of any size, even one that’s bound to be a bit smaller than Snow’s usual party fare. So Ruby gets to co-host, managing to convince Granny to take the night off so the “young people” can have a party at the diner. Even better, it allows them to use the bed and breakfast, too, if someone’s unable to actually leave the premises.

Regina hopes things don’t get _too_ wild tonight. Not at the diner, anyway. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little excited about the prospect of bringing Prince Charming back to her home. She still remembers how he turned her down under the Curse, how wounded her pride was over his refusal, but the tables have certainly turned now. She’s put that part of her past behind her for the most part, but she feels it stirring a bit at getting to mess with Snow’s happiness just a little.

Even though this is really a way of restoring Snow’s happiness, if she really thinks about it, but she’s trying to not put that much thought into it. Sleeping with another person’s husband is such a strange way to make a couple happy.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Robin asks from the bed. He’s sitting there, dressed in a dark gray shirt and jeans, waiting for her and Maleficent to finish getting ready.

“Do you not want to do this?” she replies, looking over her shoulder at him. She’s almost finished, putting the last touches to her makeup. She’s wearing a black cocktail dress that ends a few inches above her knees, her hair pulled back in a simple messy bun. Her lips are a deep red that match her stilettos for a pop of color, something she thinks David might find fetching.

Looking over herself in the mirror, she thinks maybe she should have picked a dress that showed off a bit more of her cleavage. She remembers David staring at her chest quite a bit when she wore those Evil Queen corsets.

He still hasn’t answered her, so she turns around to look at him. “Robin?” she prompts, and he raises his eyebrows at her. “Do you not want to do this?”

“We’ve never done this before,” he says, looking pensive. “Well, not since the beginning, when you dated Maleficent and me at the same time but Mal and I weren’t seeing each other yet.”

Regina puts down her lipstick tube, regarding him carefully. “Mal and I aren’t going to be upset if you say you don’t want us to sleep with someone else without you,” she says, walking over to him and cupping his face in her hands.

“No, it’s not that,” he says, reaching up and holding onto one of her hands. He turns and presses his lips to her palm in a gentle kiss. “It’s just different from our usual.”

She smiles a little, leans down to touch her forehead to his. “You know, I’m a little jealous at the thought of you sleeping with some other woman without us,” she admits, hoping it has the desired effect in soothing his concerns.

“You know you two are the only ones that have my heart,” he assures unnecessarily, but she smiles wider and kisses him softly, whispering _I know_ against his lips.

“Everything all right?” Maleficent asks as she comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a dark purple cocktail dress that hugs her figure like a second skin. Her hair is straightened tonight, her smoky eye makeup highlighting her eyes, and she’s a vision.

A vision that Regina is going to have to share tonight with someone who is not Robin, and for a moment, that jealousy blooms again. But she tamps it down, smiling at the dragon as she approaches them. “Everything’s fine,” she replies, taking a step back from Robin but keeping their hands tangled together. “We were discussing how this is different from what we usually do.”

Mal nods thoughtfully, reaching out to hold Regina’s free hand while her other hand rests on Robin’s shoulder. “Are you worried about it?”

“Not worried. It’s different from when we had Jefferson in our bed, but it’s not that different,” Regina says, and Robin murmurs his agreement.

“I think that’s the way to look at it,” Mal says, squeezing lightly in reassurance. “And I also think we should remember that if we get to the party, and we’re uncomfortable, we can leave. Or if we make it back here with David, we can still stop it.”

Regina thinks this is for her, mostly, a reminder that no one can force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do, not anymore. She doesn’t want to linger on that, though, so she pecks Mal on the lips and squeezes her hand in return before releasing her. “All right, with all of that out of the way, how about we go to Storybrooke’s first key party?” she says with a coy smile.

They arrive fashionably late, of course, as if Regina would have it any other way. The party is in full swing, with almost everyone there it seems, and Regina is surprised by the amount of people Snow invited. Of course Ruby is there, but she sees Mulan, too, and Will Scarlet and some of the other Merry Men. When she sees even Belle milling about, Regina wonders if she overestimated the bookworm’s vanilla-ness. Even more shocking is seeing Emma and her pirate there, and when Regina happens across Snow in the crowd, the first thing out of her mouth is, “You invited your daughter to a sex party?”

Snow flushes, burying her face in her hands. “No!” she says into her palms. “ _Ruby_ invited her. I let her handle most of the invitations, because I thought she’d know better than me who to invite. Apparently she didn’t think about how Emma is my daughter.”

Regina can’t help it; she laughs at Snow’s obvious distress. “She seems to be handling any mortification rather well. I would have thought she wouldn’t come.”

“Ruby talked her into coming,” she grumbles. “Something about how we needed an even number, or something. I think Ruby thought it made a good laugh.”

She smirks, unable to blame Ruby for that. But then she grows serious, reaching out to catch one of Snow’s hands so that she can look her in the eye. “Are you still okay with everything?” she asks, and Snow smiles weakly at her.

“Yes. The plan is still the same,” she replies, immediately reaching for her cocktail glass. She takes a deep pull from it, which doesn’t help ease Regina’s concern. Snow sees the look, shaking her head. “It’s fine, Regina, I promise.”

Regina sighs, patting her hand. “All right. But tell me if that changes, okay? I don’t — this is going to sound funny coming from me, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her smile is brighter, more sincere this time, and before Regina knows it, the younger woman has her arms wrapped around her in a tight, but quick, hug. “Thanks, Regina,” she murmurs, and then she’s wandering off, playing effortless hostess even at a scandalous party.

.::.

David doesn’t think he can really judge, having never been to a key party before, but this feels like a successful one. The beginning was rough, with some of the guests a little uncomfortable, uncertain, and Snow was the same, something that always makes her manic, trying to overcompensate by making everyone else relaxed. It evened out when the alcohol started flowing, and Ruby had her phone pumping contemporary music through bluetooth speakers instead of the 1980s jukebox. She’d even moved all the tables and chairs out to make space for a tiny dance floor.

Most of the party is dancing, now, though David isn’t paying too much attention to them. It’s strange, really, to see Jefferson talking to Tinker Bell, or Belle taking an interest in Doctor Hopper, and of course, there’s Ruby and Mulan, dancing and laughing with Will Scarlet. They all know how this night is supposed to end, despite Snow’s invitations saying sex was not required. Alcohol isn’t the only thing flowing freely; he’s caught more than his fair share of people trading touches, kisses, preparing for the night ahead, he thinks.

He’s been watching Robin, Maleficent, and Regina, too. He can’t help himself, it seems, his eyes are drawn to them, caught somehow in their gravitational pull. He thinks he could count on one hand the number of times Regina has seemed so relaxed, and tonight is one of those nights as she moves against Maleficent and Robin, caught between them as they sway to the music.

David tries to not let his eyes linger too much, though, as much as he wants to watch them writhe together. Wants to watch Maleficent and Regina, wants to be in Robin’s place. And he will, he knows he will, though they haven’t explicitly said it. But that’s the plan, he gets to spend the night with them, and Snow will be with _someone_.

Jealousy sparks in his belly, but he quiets it. He can’t be jealous when his wife has agreed to let him be with two other women, when she’s doing this all for him. It’s just for one night. And then everything goes back to normal, and he goes back to only thinking of his wife.

He takes a sip of his beer, and briefly considers that maybe he should drink something stronger.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice purrs in his ear, and he starts, literally jumps in his seat, and the stool balances precariously before it settles.

“Regina,” he gasps, and she’s dragging her hand along his shoulders as she circles to his other side. The next thing he says is a somewhat choked _Hi!_ , his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at how she’s caught him… what? He wasn’t doing anything, but he feels distinctly caught.

“Hello,” she replies, smiling at him in a way that reminds him of the Evil Queen, but less… evil. More… amused. Perhaps even a little sexy. She perches onto the barstool next to him, somehow manages to make that look effortlessly regal. “Snow said she was going to end things, soon. The night is getting on and of course, one wants time when one leaves here.”

She’s smirking, he can see it though she’s not really looking at him. He’s watching her profile, studying it really, detailing it in his mind. Her hair is swept up and away from her face, leaving the expanse of her cheekbone, the curve of her nose, the line of her jaw free for his wandering eye to explore.

He almost forgets to listen to what she’s saying, but he hears it nonetheless, and his hand grips his beer bottle tighter. Nerves skitter underneath his skin and he chuckles, manages to say, “Right.”

Regina turns to look at him now, one hand sliding across the countertop until her fingertips brush against the back of his hand. “It’s all right to be nervous,” she says, serious now, and David curses himself for being so transparent. “I was nervous the first time with Mal and Robin.”

That surprises him; not so much the admission, but that she’s talking to him about it. He blinks at her, tries to think of what to say in response and settles for, “You were?”

She ducks her head, her chin tipping down a bit, the fingers of her other hand tracing a mindless pattern on the formica countertop. David belatedly realizes this is what Regina looks like when she’s gone all shy, but he doesn’t process it in time before she’s speaking again.

“Yeah,” she murmurs, still not looking at him. “I hadn’t been with two people before, and I really, really didn’t want to screw it up.” She pauses, finally bringing her eyes back up to meet his. “I know it’s not the same tonight, but it’s okay to be nervous about it. And if you want to stop and leave, then that’s fine, too. You just have to tell us.”

They haven’t talked about this all night. For all his watching them, he hasn’t even spoken to them beyond a brief nod of acknowledgement across the way. And he’s going home with them tonight, going to go to Regina’s house and to her bed and his head is spinning at the thought.

Something catches Regina’s attention, and she’s reaching out to squeeze his forearm comfortingly before she’s walking away — he looks in the direction she’s going and it’s Robin and Mal. His gaze slides away, seeking out Snow as she quickly crosses the room. She finds a light switch and flicks it up, raising the lights just as Ruby turns down the music before killing it entirely.

“All right, everybody,” she calls out, gathering the attention with her teacher voice, “It’s time to draw this party to a close.”

Ruby appears beside her, holding the bowl that all the women dropped their keys into upon entering the party. Snow explains how the men will pick a key from the bowl and leave with its owner. She calls for the first volunteer, and David takes the opportunity to down the rest of his beer as the first person steps forward. Building up courage for when he’ll walk up there and pluck a set of keys of his own.

It becomes a bit of a spectacle, with the crowd clapping and cheering a bit for each match made, and David watches as Robin gets pushed toward Snow and Ruby, Mal and Regina urging him forward. And immediately David wishes he hadn’t, because there is not enough alcohol to wipe the image of Robin pulling Emma’s key from the bowl. He won’t think about it, absolutely will not think about it as Ruby says something teasing to Robin and Emma, and he absolutely does not watch as the two leave.

(They head to the back, of course, Ruby having handed them a key to one of the bed and breakfast rooms she secured for this purpose. He’s not thinking about how they need privacy, because Emma lives with him and Snow, and other than that she’s on the Jolly Roger with Hook.)

He really cannot think about this, otherwise he might run Robin through with his sword, and he shouldn’t. Not when the man is letting him sleep with Regina and Maleficent, when he’s the one that _offered_ to ask them if it was okay. So he squeezes his hands into fists for a moment, fights off the overprotective father instincts, and then he stands.

No one responds as he walks up to the bowl, probably thinking he’s going to say something to Snow. Instead, he meets his wife’s eyes, a moment to see if everything’s okay. She smiles at him, soft and sweet and so Snow-like that he almost doesn’t do it.

Then she nods, and his hand plunges into the bowl. His palm tingles, turning warm as whatever magic Regina put on her key seeks him out, and when he withdraws, his fingers are closed around it.


	2. The Main Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Part Two of what I lovingly call “Awkward David.” Special shoutout and all my thanks and love to Lisa for being a fantastic cheerleader, an awesome friend, and all her help with making the end of this not suck. I must also give my love to Nina, who kept me from setting this fic on fire when I was having a really, really bad week. Finally, thanks to Jen, Allison, Bea, Brooke, and Laura for all the cheerleading and advice and support they’ve given this fic. I couldn’t do half of the things I do without all these amazing women cheering me on.

Everything's a blur after the moment David drew the key from the bowl. He thinks there might have been some sort of joking from the crowd when Regina stepped up to claim her key, something that only doubled when Maleficent added that the two were a package deal. He doesn’t really remember any of that, couldn’t say anything about what happened between him holding up the key and then the swirling of Regina’s magic whisking them away. She lands them in the foyer, a perfectly innocent part of their home, but something about being inside their house has David’s palms sweating already.

No one says anything for a moment, Maleficent and Regina eyeing him. Not predatorily, but curiously, as if waiting for him to make the first move.

So he swallows around the nerves in his throat, clearing it softly, and then he holds the key out to Regina. “Guess you didn’t really need this,” he jokes with a little chuckle.

Regina smirks at him, plucks the key from his fingers. “Let’s have a drink.”

David follows them deeper into the house, into the sitting room, and Maleficent sits on the couch. She looks expectantly at him, but he stays standing, almost rooted to the spot. Unsure of where to go. There’s plenty of space beside Maleficent for him and Regina, but all three of them on the couch seems a little much this soon into their evening. So he doesn’t move, and while he’s considering what to do, Regina’s pouring drinks for her and Maleficent and asking what he’d like.

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” he replies, manages to keep his voice level, almost light. Like they’re just about to have a friendly conversation, and not… whatever it is they’re doing. Not having sex yet, obviously, but trying to get there. He never thought about how awkward this part might be.

Regina hands Maleficent a glass, setting her own on the coffee table as she turns to fetch his from the bar. “You can have a seat,” she says with a laugh, handing him his drink and then takes a seat at the other end of the couch. She even pats the cushion between her and Maleficent, inviting.

He picks the armchair instead, because it’s safer. More distance.

(He realizes this is silly, that they’re not going to have much distance between them later, but right now, he needs it.)

Not that Maleficent is going to let it go without comment. “What are you doing all the way over there, Charming? We don’t bite,” she teases, and he nearly chokes on the sip of whiskey he’s taking.

“Don’t call me that,” he says once he’s settled his throat, and he’s even more surprised by Maleficent’s soft _I’m sorry_.

She pauses a moment, almost respectfully, and then she’s back to coy, her eyes darkening. “You could sit with us,” she points out, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips, and David’s eyes follow the motion.

He thinks of the tape, of watching them kiss, and the nervous roiling of his stomach transforms into something more akin to arousal. He wants to see that in person, he thinks, and he’s taking another sip of whiskey, needs the burn of the alcohol to drown out such thoughts.

Except no, he doesn’t, because that’s why they’re here. They’re going to — to have sex and he’s allowed to have arousing thoughts. Allowed to think about them kissing, about them naked, about them kissing him and being naked with him.

Regina says his name, amused, and when he dumbly _Hmms?_ in response, she points out, “You haven’t said anything. Would you like to sit over here with us? There’s plenty of room.”

“Uhm, no, I’m — I’m okay where I am,” he stammers, even tacks on a, “Thank you,” that has him ducking his head in embarrassment. It’s Regina, he’s talked to her hundreds of times, pointed a damn sword at her lifetimes ago, but now he’s falling all over himself when she speaks to him.

“I think he’s a little shy, Regina,” Maleficent whispers loudly enough for him to hear it. She slides across the couch, he can hear the shifting movement as she goes. “Maybe we need to warm him up a bit, first.”

He raises his head at that, wondering if that means what he thinks it means, and sure enough, Maleficent is pressed against Regina, their drinks forgotten on the coffee table. She has one hand cupping Regina’s face, her palm cradling her jaw as her thumb strokes over the line of her cheekbone.

And then they’re kissing.

Soft and tentative, not yet the passionate, frenzied way they kissed in their sex tape. Not quite the hot and heavy kisses David has imagined since he saw it play out on his TV screen. But something about it stokes the flame of his desire nonetheless, his jaw falling slack just as their kisses turn into something more heated.

Regina moans softly against Maleficent’s lips, but he hears it, the tiny sound of her pleasure, and fuck, he wants her to make that sound against his mouth. Wants to make her make that sound.

He shifts in his seat, inadvertently drawing their attention to him, and he almost groans at the way their lipstick has already smeared.

“Still want to be all the way over there, shepherd?” Maleficent teases, leaning back into Regina, kissing her slowly. Then her mouth trails over her jaw, to her neck, does something that has Regina making that quiet little moan again, the one that is already driving David mad with lust.

He almost forgets she said something, and if it wasn’t for Regina’s reassuring, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t — _mmm_ — want,” he might have forgotten entirely.

Right. He can stay here, in the arm chair watching these two gorgeous women touch each other, or he could be over there with them. The good part of him tells him to stay, to leave, to go find Snow and stop her from making a mistake.

Maleficent’s hand is on Regina’s breast now, kneading her through the fabric of her dress, as she plants kisses up her neck, until their mouths meet in a passionate kiss.

Fuck the good part of him.

He downs his whiskey in one gulp, only slightly regrets the burning in his throat as the alcohol blazes a path down it. He stands up, Regina’s eyes opening and meeting his as he approaches the couch. He hesitates once he gets there, suddenly uncertain of what to do, where to sit.

Briefly, he wonders if Robin had this problem when the three of them first started out. But he doesn’t want to think about Robin right now, not when Maleficent and Regina are in front of him, both looking up at him expectantly now.

“Sit down, David,” Regina orders breathily, and Maleficent’s hand hasn’t stopped moving against her breast, working her nipple through layers of clothes.

David sinks onto the cushion, can’t help but continue to stare as Maleficent drags her teeth over Regina’s collarbone, but then Regina’s pushing her away. She pecks her lips, then climbs over her, before coming to a stop beside him.

“Um,” he says, and, “Hello?” and mentally kicks himself for saying such a stupid thing. But he can’t help it, they’ve got him all knotted up inside, tripping over his arousal, and he doesn’t know what to do, what to say.

Regina seems to have it figured out for him though, because she’s rolling her eyes at his _Hello_ and then throwing a leg over his lap, straddling him effortlessly. “Hello,” she murmurs, her voice low and sultry, reminiscent of the Evil Queen.

This is infinitely better than the Evil Queen, he thinks. At least Regina is more likely to kill him with pleasure, or so he hopes.

“It’s okay to touch, you know,” she says, her hands finding his, tugging lightly at his wrists and encouraging him to release the cushion he had gripped after she deposited herself in his lap. “Unless you don’t want to.”

She waits to see if he'll resist, and then guides his hands over her body, starting at the small of her back and then up, up, until his thumbs brush the underside of her breasts. She presses them lower then, retracing the path she took them on until they’re at the neutral zone of her hips.

“Do you want to, David?” Maleficent asks, scooting closer, dipping her head so that she can speak softly in his ear. “Do you want to touch her? She’s so wonderfully responsive…”

He watches Maleficent prove her point by ghosting her fingers up Regina’s arm, not even touching her anywhere more sensitive than that as she glides over her shoulder, resting lightly against her neck. Regina shivers nonetheless, lips parting in a tiny gasp.

Before David can think of a response, Maleficent’s mouth teases his earlobe. She flicks her tongue against it, catching it in her teeth in a gentle nibble that has David gasping now, more out of shock than anything. He wasn’t expecting it, foolishly, because why else would she have been so close to his ear, if not to tease?

And tease she does, nibbling and sucking, lowering her attentions to the spot just below and he had never realized how sensitive it was.

“Oh,” he moans, head falling back into the cushions, eyes shutting as Maleficent laves his skin with her tongue. He moans again, sharper, as another mouth lands on the same spot on the opposite side, and he jerks up into Regina in surprise as she kisses him in a mimicry of what Maleficent is doing to him.

_Fuck_ , he didn’t think it would feel this good. And he had thought about it a lot since that sex tape, since watching them shower attention on each other, and Gods above, Robin is one lucky son of a bitch to get to experience this all the time.

Regina shifts against him, kisses a path across his jaw as Maleficent sucks and licks down his neck. When Regina places a kiss to the corner of his mouth, she brings her hand up, strokes his jaw until his eyes open, looking up at her with lust-filled reverence.

She licks her lips, her eyes falling to his mouth, making her thoughts clear. But she waits. Doesn't move, not until one of his hands slides up her back, cupping the nape of her neck. Not until he urges her down, her head tilting as their lips meet, and he’s kissing her.

This isn't true love, there are no rainbow lights or eruption of curse breaking magic. But David feels his earth spinning, the axis tilting and realigning until the only thing that matters is Regina above him, against him. He can’t help the way his tongue slips out to brush against her bottom lip, seeking out the seam.

She opens for him, releases a soft gasp as she does, and the only thing that stops him from groaning at having made her gasp is the electricity that sparks through him when their tongues meet. She tastes like whiskey and something coppery that he thinks might be magic. He can’t quite tell, though, so he decides he should explore more, dedicates himself to the task of mapping out her unique taste as his tongue slips along the cavern of her mouth.

He can’t forget about Maleficent — or rather, she won’t let him forget (not that he’d want to, Gods, how could he ever want to forget either of them). She nips at his jaw, once, twice, until he’s tearing his mouth from Regina’s and angling his head to accept her kisses instead.

Something about kissing them, kissing one and then the other like this has his arousal spiking, his blood rushing south to fill and harden his cock, and Regina’s rolling her hips slowly against him now, her body pressed tightly against his. She must be able to feel his growing erection, and David hopes that the flush he feels creeping up his neck is just in his head.

He’s embarrassed about this, that Regina can feel him getting hard, and he knows that’s stupid. He knows it, and he’s not going to think about that, he’s going to think about how Maleficent is tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. He’s going to think about Regina’s teeth scraping against his neck, of her fingers finding the buttons on his shirt.

There’s a moment of hesitation, as his hands squeeze her hips, her hands stopping before they’ve slid a button free. She pulls back, meeting his eyes, but she doesn’t speak. She raises a brow and waits.

Maleficent has pulled away, too, as if she senses the non-exchange, and suddenly all eyes are on him.

He swallows hard. And then his hands seek out the zipper at the back of Regina’s dress, drawing it down, and Regina smirks at him.

She moves, gracefully pushing herself off his lap so that she can stand, holding her dress up with one hand while the other reaches back to let loose her hair from its bun. She shakes it out, and then eases the straps of her dress down her arms. Her breasts are revealed first, cupped in a strapless satiny black bra that has David’s mouth going dry.

Gods, he hopes that _Guh_ noise was only in his head.

He’s seen her spread out on a bed, completely naked and at the mercy of Robin and Maleficent, but a somewhat dark and grainy sex tape cannot compare to seeing her nearly nude body in the flesh. She’s a marvel, one he wants to reach out and touch but he’s afraid she might evaporate. That he’s going to wake up hard and aching in his bed, because there’s no way this could really be happening.

Maleficent gets up next, moves to stand behind Regina, and David feels his eyes widening as she presses against her, her arms wrapping around to tease Regina’s breasts through the fabric of her bra.

“Mmm, Mal,” Regina sighs, leaning her head back on her shoulder, basking in the attention.

Vaguely, he’s aware this is probably a bit of a show for his benefit, but he’s not going to complain. Not when Maleficent is kissing Regina over her shoulder, and one hand has slid into the cup of her bra, the other moving down, down, down Regina’s belly until it cups her through her underwear.

“Fuck,” David gasps, his fingers squeezing into fists, his cock throbbing in his jeans.

Regina’s moaning, her hips rolling into Maleficent’s hand as she strokes her over her panties, and David thinks he might be dying. Or maybe he’s already dead. Or this is a really, really good dream and he hopes he doesn’t wake up before he gets to be inside them.

Gods, he almost can’t believe that’s a thought that just ran through his head. A thought that has him reaching for his cock, trying to adjust himself in his suddenly too-tight pants. He should take them off, he thinks. Should get undressed, because that’s where all this is going, but he freezes up at that, settles for simply holding himself through denim, watching as Regina turns in Maleficent’s arms and kisses her.

For a moment they just trade kisses, heated and passionate and he can’t take his eyes off of them. And then Regina’s undressing Maleficent, her hands stealing behind her to pull the zipper down and peeling the dress off her body, leaving her in lacy purple underwear.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes again, his eyes shutting tightly against the image of them pressed together in nothing but their bras and panties. He opens them when he hears a chuckle, and it’s Maleficent, looking at him with some sort of amused pity.

“Need a little attention, shepherd?” she teases, kissing Regina one last time before turning to face him. She’s taking Regina’s previous spot, sinking into his lap, one hand coming up to lightly grip his hair while the other lands on his chest. Their lips brush for a moment, not quite a kiss but a tease of one, and David almost whimpers against her mouth.

She seizes his mouth, using that grip on his hair to angle his head how she wants it, while the other hand starts undoing his shirt buttons one by one. He moans softly, unable to hold it in when she’s pressed so tightly against him, when her tongue is flicking along his bottom lip and her fingers are running over his chest. She’s gotten his shirt undone and open, both hands mapping out the newly revealed territory despite his undershirt being in the way.

The couch sinks beside him, and he instinctively turns his head to meet Regina’s mouth in a fervent kiss. Maleficent diverts her own attentions down his neck, dragging her teeth along the sensitive flesh of his pulsepoint, her tongue fluttering there as his heart beats hard beneath his skin.

David’s breathing is heavy, labored even before Maleficent kisses lower, sliding out of his lap and down his body until she’s situated between his legs. He peels out of the kiss with Regina, looking down at Maleficent kneeling before him, her nimble hands undoing his belt and opening his fly. “Oh, fucking — Gods above,” he gasps, can’t believe what’s about to happen, he _has_ to be dreaming.

Regina chuckles in his ear, sucking a kiss at the corner of his jaw. “Tell me, David,” she says against his skin, voice low and warm and sinfully sexy. “What intrigued you most about our little video?”

She has to be kidding. She doesn’t expect him to answer when Maleficent is urging him to lift his hips, working his jeans and underwear down his knees.

Maleficent smirks up at him as his cock bobs free of his clothes, hard and red and already leaking a bit of pearly fluid at the tip.

“I — _guh_!” He tries to answer Regina, really he does, though he has no idea what he’s going to say. He can’t get his words out though, not when Maleficent has just leaned down to flick her tongue over his tip. Not when she trails that tongue along the underside of his cock, chasing a vein to the root of him, and then licking back up the other side.

“Did you think about this as you watched?” Regina wonders, her hand ghosting down his chest, and even through his undershirt, he thinks he feels his skin catch fire. “About one of us on our knees for you?”

Maleficent’s got a hand wrapped around the base of him, holding him steady as she takes the head between her lips, a light teasing suck all she gives him before she stops. Her hand pumps slowly, tortuously, David’s hips jerking into the sensation.

“Did you think about _both_ of us on our knees for you?” Regina teases, and suddenly she’s gone from beside him, slipping away and down until she’s next to Maleficent.

“Oh, Gods,” David groans, and he’s not going to survive this. Absolutely no way, not at all, it’s not possible— “ _Fuck_!”

He manages to open his eyes, just long enough to get a glimpse of Regina’s mouth opening around his cock before she’s sinking down, hollowing her cheeks around him as she sucks. Maleficent, Gods above, has maneuvered so that she can run her tongue around what Regina doesn’t reach, sucking kisses along the base of him as Regina bobs her head. Fuck, fuck, he can’t, this is unbelievable, he never thought—

They shift, Regina pulling off, Maleficent sliding up, and there’s a moment where he feels their tongues wrapping around him, and oh fucking hell they’re _kissing_ with his cock trapped in the middle. It’s amazing, better than he could have imagined, and he’s squirming in their grasp, hips bucking and jerking as they blow him together.

It occurs to him that they’ve done this before. They move too smoothly, with too much grace and practice, and he thinks about Robin, sitting here just like he is, about these two gorgeous women making him come with their mouths, and David’s gasping, groaning, unable to catch his breath as Maleficent’s lips wrap around him and Regina’s hand cups his balls.

“I’m — oh fuck — close,” he grunts, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He’s going to come if they keep this up, and it’s too soon, he hasn’t gotten to fuck them yet, he’s not ready for it to end. “Please! Stop, I’m gonna — _unghhhh_ — gonna come, oh Gods! Fuck!”

“It’s okay,” Regina murmurs, looking up at him, and somehow David has his eyes open, staring at her. “We’re just getting started, David.”

She leans down then, pulls Maleficent off his cock, and then takes him into her mouth instead. Sinks down, down, swallowing as much as she can, and then sucking long and hard, and David’s vision goes white.

.::.

There aren’t many things that Robin feels nervous about, but as he follows Emma into the room at the bed and breakfast, butterflies are beginning to stir in his stomach. He’s not sure what it is exactly that has his guts churning; something about sleeping with another woman without Regina and Mal, he suspects. And it’s not just any woman, it’s Emma, someone he considers a friend, the woman who helps raise his son. He’s got eyes, he knows she’s a pretty woman, but she’s _Emma_.

Robin chews on his bottom lip as Emma fumbles with the room key, a telling sign that she’s nervous too. “I can open it, if you’d like,” he says with a casual little smile, trying to put her at ease.

Emma chuckles, muttering that she’s got it just as she fits the key into place. “Okay,” she exhales, pushing the door open and leading Robin inside.

It’s one of the simpler rooms, not the larger suites that exist, but that’s okay. It’s not as if they need much. Ruby’s got everything all clean and neat, and even brought up a selection of alcohol, condoms, and lubricant. “She thought of everything, didn’t she?” Robin laughs as he examines the gift basket.

“Yeaaah,” Emma drawls, her smile not quite forming as she looks it over. “How about we start with the beer?”

That sounds great to Robin, so he hands a bottle over and then twists the cap off of his own. They sit on the bed, swigging their beer, and awkwardly trying to find some sort of conversation topic while the condoms and lubricant sit on the bedside table, reminding them why they’re there.

“I didn’t expect you to be here,” Robin says, and Emma winces.

“Yeah. Ruby told me about it and sort of left out the part where my mother was throwing the party. And then I felt bad about not coming, because she needed an even number, and Killian wanted to come…” Emma shrugs one shoulder, takes a pull of her beer. “So I decided to just ignore my parents being here. Besides, it’s not like they’d ever trade partners. They’re like the Truest of True Love.”

Robin doesn’t respond to that, drinking his own beer instead. He allows a moment for his thoughts to wander to what David, Regina, and Mal might be getting up to, but only a moment. He should focus on Emma, not them.

“What about you? I didn’t realize you three were into this… sort of thing,” she says, and that’s not helping keep his mind off the women he loves.

“Well. We’re not exactly ‘into’ it,” he replies, choosing his words carefully. He doesn’t want to tell Emma about their night with Jefferson; it’s not really any of her business. “But we thought it might be a fun experiment.”

Things are silent for a moment, and then Emma’s leaning over him, setting her beer on the table and plucking his own from his hands. “Fuck it,” she mutters, right before she crashes her lips to his.

Robin “ _Mmph_!”s in surprise, not expecting the sudden advance. Okay, then. So much for a bit of friendly conversation first.

The kiss is… pleasant. Forceful at first, but it gentles, Emma losing a bit of the aggressiveness as she settles into the kiss. Robin reaches up to cup her face, his eyes shutting as he returns the kiss, lets his lips part as her tongue brushes at the seam. Not so bad, he thinks. He can do this.

For several moments, they simply kiss, Emma leaning into him across the bed, tongues sliding against each other in languid passes. He lets his hand slide from her cheek to her shoulder then down her arm, a gentle sort of wandering caress that doesn’t go further than her forearm. It has Emma shifting, pulling out of the kiss so she can maneuver over to him, and then she’s throwing a leg over his lap, raising up on her knees and hovering there.

“Is this all right?” she asks, face twisting with concern.

Robin nods, swallowing around the slight lump in his throat. It’s ridiculous, it’s just Emma, it’s just a bit of meaningless sex. Regina and Mal are okay with this, they’re probably having a grand time with David. “Yeah, it’s fine,” he says, resting his hands on the outside of her thighs as she settles into his lap.

Emma smiles a little, and then leans in again, kissing him once more. She moans softly against his mouth, her hands grasping his shoulders for purchase, and then her hips are moving in gentle rolls over him.

And it’s all fine, it’s all nice, and he almost enjoys the way Emma releases his mouth and starts kissing his jaw, his neck. She even brings a hand down, presses it under his shirt and scratches at his abs in a way that sends a shiver blooming over his skin. But when that hand goes lower, landing on his crotch, he’s not even semi-hard.

Robin closes his eyes a moment, lets Emma stroke him through his jeans, lets her plant kisses along his collarbone. He just needs to relax, it’ll be fine.

She sits back, and he opens his eyes, sees the pinch to her brow. But then she’s diving back in, kissing him some more, her fingers gripping the hem of his shirt. She starts to pull it over his head, until his hands catch hers, stopping her.

“Emma,” he sighs, lightly squeezing her hands between his. “I’m sorry. It’s just… You’re lovely, but there’s…”

“There’s nothing, right?” she says, her brow furrowing. “No spark. No attraction.”

“None at all,” he laughs gently, letting go of her hands to run one of his through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she mutters with a sigh of her own, sliding off of him and pressing her back to the headboard. “I had my doubts when you pulled my key. You’re a handsome guy, but you’re kind of like my brother or something. Plus I have a feeling I’m not your type.”

Robin doesn’t say anything, but she’s right. He reaches for her hand though, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I am sorry for ruining your night.”

Emma shakes her head, shrugging. “You didn’t ruin it. We can just sit and chat. Or I could see if I can magic up a deck of cards, we could play a game or two…” She watches his face, and must see that none of these ideas are exactly exciting to him. “...Or you could go see what Mal and Regina are up to…”

He laughs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Am I that obvious?” he asks, and Emma snorts with laughter.

“Only a little bit, Romeo. It’s kind of cute how smitten you are with them,” she teases, lightly pushing at his arm. “Go, go see what — or who — they’re doing.”

Robin hides his wince at that, because the last thing he wants to do is tell Emma that Regina and Mal are with her father. Or at least that was the plan. Instead, he leans over and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Have a good night, Emma,” he says warmly, rising from the bed.

Time to go check on his loves.

.::.

They’ve moved to the bedroom now, something Regina and Mal suggested as David tried to recover from a shockingly powerful orgasm. He didn’t think he could move at first, his limbs still shaking with his climax, but then Regina brought up their large bed, and when he pointed out his trembly legs, Maleficent had gotten him to his feet by saying, “Some things are more comfortable in a bed when there are three people…”

The promise of more, of _sex_ , had his jelly legs returning to normal even as his nerves flared at the thought.

He followed them up, into the bedroom he remembers seeing in the sex tape, and he’s actually _here_. That awkwardness comes back for a moment, has him shifting his weight from foot to foot, but Regina is there, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while her hand cups the back of his neck, leading him into a deep kiss that settles those nerves of his.

“You… are very good at that,” he admits when the kiss ends, and Regina chuckles softly.

“Dear, I’m _very good_ at a lot of things,” she smirks, and then she’s tugging at his shirt, muttering something like _Why are you still wearing this?_

It reminds him that they’re still wearing their underwear and bras, and if he’s going to be completely naked, he definitely wants them naked too. Boldly, he reaches behind Regina to finger the clasp of her bra, and that has her laughing again.

“Someone’s all warmed up now,” she teases, and he bites his lip as his shaky fingers fumble with unclasping the little hooks, hoping she doesn’t notice. If she does, she doesn’t say anything, lets him draw the undergarment down her arms and reveal her breasts to his eager gaze.

He knows Regina is beautiful, and her naked body is etched into his memories since he watched that tape, but she still makes his breath catch as he looks her over, and she doesn’t wait for him to reach for her panties. Those she gets rid of herself, pushing them past her hips and down to the floor, delicately stepping out of them and standing proudly for his perusal.

David licks his lips, and then flicks his gaze over to Maleficent, surprised to see she’s stripping off her own underwear.

She shrugs a shoulder, says, “I thought I might speed things along, just a little,” and then she’s approaching him and Regina.

It amazes him how these two are able to move in sync, without discussing things. He watches as Regina circles around him, so Maleficent can stand in front, and not a word was shared between them. He wonders if it’s because they’re so used to doing this that it just comes naturally now.

He spares another thought for how lucky Robin is, before such thoughts flee as Maleficent leans in, kissing him deeply while Regina’s hands glide over his skin. She’s not even touching him anywhere particularly erotic, simply moving them over the muscles of his back, his shoulders, up and down his arms and then repeating the circuit. But she’s touching him while Maleficent kisses, while she also touches him, her own hands mapping out his chest, his abs.

It has him groaning, and then making the sound again as Regina kisses his neck, as her fingers urge him to turn his head. He does without hesitation, meeting her lips and opening eagerly for her tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes into her mouth, as a hand — Maleficent’s, he thinks — grasps his cock. He’s still soft, not quite recovered enough yet, but things are beginning to stir down there, and she’s certainly helping it along. He gasps as Regina’s hand steals around him, brushing against Maleficent’s where she holds him, and soon they’re touching him together, making him squirm between them.

And then they stop, and the warmth of Maleficent’s body disappears from in front of him.

His eyes open, a disapproving grunt leaving his lips as both their hands fall away from his slowly hardening cock.

She’s walking towards the bed, climbing onto it, settling back against the headboard with a smirk. “Come here, shepherd,” she orders, crooking her finger at him, and David gulps.

“Don’t keep her waiting,” Regina murmurs into his ear, her tongue flicking teasingly at the lobe. “She doesn’t like to wait.”

David nods dumbly, somehow gets his brain to send the right impulse to his legs and get them moving. He crawls up to Maleficent, hovering over her as she continues to smirk up at him.

“Do you know what I want, David?” she asks, a hand reaching up to play with his hair, her lips brushing against his in not quite a kiss.

“W-what?” he breathes, trying to kiss her, but her fingers grip his hair, surprisingly strong enough to hold him in place.

“I want” — she nips at his bottom lip, has him hissing at the gentle bite — “you to” — her tongue soothes the sting of her teeth — “go down on me.” Her grip shifts from holding to pushing, urging his head down, and David can’t help the disbelieving moan that slips out.

He lets her guide him down, pausing to plant kisses along her breasts, between the valley there and then the plane of her stomach, until he’s settled between her thighs. He kisses her pelvis, her hips, trying to work up the courage to go lower, to bury his face between her legs.

The bed sinks and he looks up to see Regina has joined them, sliding next to Maleficent so that she can touch and kiss her. He almost gets lost in watching them, but then that hand of Maleficent’s is still in his hair, trying to press his head down.

It’s now or never, he supposes.

He leans down, swipes the flat of his tongue over her in a broad lick. She tastes different from Snow, a hint of smoke and something powerful blossoming on his tongue. His wife is the last thing he wants to think about now when his mouth is on another woman’s sex, so he pushes any thoughts of her away, tries to focus solely on Maleficent. He licks her again, another long drag of his tongue over her, another, and then he brings it down, seeking out her entrance. He circles his tongue there, slips it inside and fucks her with it for a moment, thrusting it in and out.

Her hips swirl beneath his mouth, her thighs pressing against his ears, but he hears her moan. She’s still got a grip on his hair, and he feels her tug lightly, so he pulls his tongue free and licks her again, faster this time, dragging over her again and again.

“David,” Regina says, just as Maleficent tugs more insistently at his head, her thighs falling away as she squirms. “David.”

He looks up, confused as he realizes Maleficent is pulling him away, and that all that wriggling she’s been doing is to dislodge him from her sex.

“She’s not an ice cream cone,” Regina chides, frowning down at him.

“Have you ever eaten a woman out before?” Maleficent wonders, and David’s face flushes with embarrassment.

“Yes!” he tells them indignantly, and how do they both manage to make almost the same expression of disbelief? They’re both raised eyebrows and tipped-down corners of mouths. “I mean, only Snow, but she never has any complaints when I’ve… _done_ that!”

Maleficent and Regina share a look, and then Regina’s the one asking, “And, uh, how often does she ask you to _do_ that?”

David hesitates, thinking it over. “Um. Well. I guess not… She doesn’t usually ask, I just… do it. Because I want her to feel good and I thought it was nice to do?”

“Does she usually come from it? Or does she make you stop?” It’s Maleficent asking this time, of course, with that no-nonsense, blunt way of hers.

Another pause. “We usually switch to, uh, um, normal sex.” Then, defensively, “We’re usually on a time crunch, because of the kids or whatever. So we do a little of _that_ and then I…”

“Penetrate her,” Maleficent supplies, and David winces. He had been getting hot and bothered, but he feels the mood waning now.

“How about… I show you some of the things that Mal likes?” Regina suggests, and David frowns a bit.

He thinks he should feel insulted, and his ego is definitely wounded, but he maneuvers out of the way so Regina can take his place. Despite the blow to his pride, he keeps his eyes on Regina as she settles between Maleficent’s legs.

Regina trails kisses down her abdomen, teasing little things that have her sighing with impatience. “You have to go slow. She’s not quite ready for quick and intense,” she says softly, looking over her shoulder at David, before bending to her task.

It’s a little awkward to see, but Regina’s spread out Maleficent as much as she can so he can watch the way she kisses along her sex. She doesn’t just use her tongue, certainly doesn’t only lick in broad, flat swipes over the entire area. He watches as she focuses a little attention on her clit, swirling her tongue there and then sucking it between her lips.

Maleficent is moaning softly, different from the — and he realizes this now — uncomfortable moans she was making for him. Her hips move to meet Regina’s mouth, not escape it, and he burns with shame at being so bad at this.

“Ahhh, yes, Regina, like that,” she gasps, her hand tangling in long dark locks to hold her in place.

Regina hums against her, brings her hand up so she can spread her folds with her fingers. David sees how it opens Maleficent up, sees how Regina has better access to lick and suck at those folds, to toy with her clit.

Gods, he can see Maleficent getting wetter under the attention, and despite his embarrassment, he can feel his cock stirring once more.

Regina stops after riling Maleficent a bit, raising her head after sucking on her clit hard enough that her hips rise with the motion, a strangled cry escaping her. She releases her, smirking a bit as she turns to look at David. “Want to try again?” she asks, and he licks his lips.

He does, he really does, but he wants this to be pleasurable for her. “Tell me what to do,” he says, sounding much more confident than he truly feels as Regina shuffles back and lets him take her place.

Going down on Maleficent was already something David was finding incredibly sexy, despite his apparent lack of skill at such a thing. With Regina murmuring in his ear, voice soft and sensual, telling him what Maleficent likes. How to please her. How to lick and suck and fuck her with his tongue until she’s writhing for him, gasping and moaning, making all these delicious, wonderful sounds in response to the things he’s doing to her.

He can’t help but groan, too, and he loves the sound _that_ elicits from her, when he moans around her clit and she shudders and bucks her hips to get that much closer to his mouth.

“Such a good student, David,” Regina praises, and she’s pressed up against him, all bare skin and soft curves. She feels amazing, even with something as simple as skin to skin contact. It’s not just that touch, though, or the warmth of her body against his. She’s kissing his neck, his shoulder — hot, open-mouthed things with gentle nips of her teeth and maddening swirls of her tongue. She drags her nails down his spine, chases a shiver over his skin, and then that hand steals around his torso, sliding down over his hipbone.

David is the one gasping then, Maleficent’s sounds pausing when he becomes too distracted by Regina’s touch. Her fingers are wrapped around his cock now, pumping slowly, and his mouth falls slack against Maleficent’s sex.

Maleficent writhes beneath him, trying to draw his attention back to her, but Regina is too skilled, his focus entirely narrowed to her hand moving over him.

“Get on your back,” Regina murmurs, her tone, a mixture of desirous and commanding, sending a bolt of lust through him. Trust her to still sound regal even as she jerks off a man.

He obeys immediately, as one does when the queen gives an order, leaving Maleficent’s sex with one last sucking kiss before rolling over and scooting up the bed, until his head is even with the pillows.

Beside him, Maleficent pouts at Regina. “I wasn’t finished, you know,” she says, sounding a little put out by her denied orgasm.

“Oh, trust me, my dear, I know exactly what it sounds like when you finish,” Regina retorts with a saucy smirk, even as she repositions herself so that she’s straddling David.

For a moment, David almost forgets anything else is happening, because Regina Mills has thrown one leg over his hips, is sinking down into his lap. He can _feel_ how wet she is, the heat from her, and she’s so close to where he wants her.

His eyes would shut except he is determined to not miss a moment of this.

“I think he should get the full experience of being with us, don’t you?” Regina is still speaking, hasn’t moved at all since she took up her current position, and it is slowly killing David. Because every second she’s not moving is a second she is not wrapped around his cock, and he thinks he might explode if he spends even a millisecond like that.

“You think he can handle it?” Maleficent asks, chuckling, and he has no idea what they have planned.

He doesn’t think it matters though, because Regina is moving now, has risen up a bit on her knees, and reached between them to grasp his aching erection one more time. He moans at her touch, pitifully, his hips jerking to meet her hand, and she clicks her tongue, chides him, “Patience, David. Good things come to those who wait…”

She drags it out then, just to punish him, he knows that, she’s _evil_ , absolutely evil. He should say something, plead maybe, or just tell her how badly he wants this, but then he can’t breathe. His hands clench in the sheets, his head slamming into the pillows as Regina places the tip of him at her entrance, and slowly sinks down.

“ _Mhmmmm_ ,” she moans, and David looks up at her, at the way her head has dropped back on her shoulders, long black hair tumbling down in enticing waves. She’s taken him to the hilt, and she’s stopped there, just enjoying his cock inside of her.

“Fuck,” he gasps, needs her to move, to do something, he’s dying. Absolutely dying with her wet heat wrapped around him, so tight, so warm, and he’s trying to be good. Trying to not thrust up into her, trying to not grab her by the hips and plunge into her over and over and over again. He says her name, a breathless, pained _Regina_ because he doesn’t know how much longer he can wait.

Gods, he’s so desperate even after already coming once. His head is swimming with it, and with them, and with thoughts of Robin. He keeps coming back to him, to the fact that he lives with this every damn day, gets to touch and fuck them like this all the time.

His hips twitch involuntarily then, just enough to lift and press into Regina, and she moans, soft and sweet at the push. She takes it as a cue, thank the Gods, finally starting to move over him, her hips rising in an agonizingly slow manner and then lowering with that same slowness. He becomes even more convinced that she’s trying to kill him.

David lets go of the sheets, gripping her hips instead, trying to urge her into a faster pace. “Regina,” he groans when she resists, swirling her hips over him teasingly.

“Shh,” Maleficent murmurs, leaning over him to brush their mouths together. “Just enjoy her for a little while. Look at how gorgeous she is…”

He wants to, he does, but his cock is throbbing, his eyes fighting to stay open against the desire to close them and let the sensations immerse him. Watching Regina move over him like this, the way her body writhes and undulates on top of him, makes it better and worse. Makes it difficult to focus, to breathe, and she’s grinding against him now, a little harder, her breath catching as he must hit some spot inside of her. She does it again, bounces slightly with the force of it, and his gaze is drawn to her breasts, the way they bounce as she does.

His hand moves of its own accord, sliding up her torso until he can grasp her breast, thumbing her nipple. She moans, her head falling forward until her chin touches her chest, her hips rocking faster now, and that emboldens him to bring his other hand up into play, cupping and kneading her breasts in tandem now.

“Oh,” she gasps, arching into his palms, her hands reaching behind her to take some of her weight as she rides.

David adjusts, brings his knees up a bit so he can have some leverage to thrust into her, but then Maleficent is distracting him. First she rises up, pulling Regina into a searing kiss that he can only watch as their tongues battle. It has them all making various noises of pleasure, echoing one another as Maleficent then kisses her way down to Regina’s breasts, shoving one of David’s hands out of the way so she can suck a nipple into her mouth.

“God, Mal,” Regina whines, burying a hand in Maleficent’s hair to hold her there.

She doesn’t stay, though, lingers only for a few moments before she’s releasing Regina and turning back to face David. “How about a little more practice, shepherd?” she says, biting her bottom lip in a mischievous grin.

He barely has time to puzzle out what she means, before she’s kissing her way up his chest, licking and nibbling her way to his neck. She doesn’t stop there, following the line of his jaw, sucking his bottom lip between hers. And then she’s still moving, climbing up, gripping the headboard over his head until she’s sitting on his chest.

“You didn’t get to see this in our video,” Maleficent says, still smiling down at him in a way that sends shivers of anticipation through him. “This is one of our favorite positions. Robin on his back, one of us riding his cock…”

She adjusts over him, until her sex is just above his mouth. He could taste her if he only lifted his head…

“And the other riding his face,” she finishes, and then he doesn’t have to raise his head, she’s lowering down to him. “Just do like before, all right? I know the angle is different, but the thought’s the same.”

David moans up into her, because of her words and because Regina is really riding him now, her pace maddeningly fast as he tries to focus on pleasing Maleficent and pleasing her at the same time. His own pleasure is building, between the overwhelming sensations of the two women above him. He’s gasping, groaning as he licks and sucks at Maleficent, and he can hear them, their moans and exclamations.

Fuck, fuck, this is too much, he’s going to come. He wants to warn Regina, doesn’t know if it’s okay, but Maleficent is grinding on his tongue, ordering him not to stop.

“‘M close,” he tries to mutter into slick flesh, sucking at her folds, and Regina’s nails are biting into his skin, and he’s going to come, he can’t stop it, _fuck_ — 

“Well. Looks like your night is definitely going better than mine.”

.::.

Regina is lost in the pleasant sensation of David’s cock inside of her, in the sight of Maleficent’s back as she rolls her hips to meet David’s tongue on her sex, the bite of David’s nails into her hips as she rides him. She’s enjoying this more than she thought she would, considering how hesitant David has been the whole night, but he’s loosened up now. Recovered, even, from the momentary embarrassment she thinks he felt from going down on Mal. Now, he’s eagerly thrusting into her, his rhythm faltering a little from trying to fuck Mal at the same time.

Still, he’s not doing too badly for his first time with two women, she thinks as his cock hits her G-spot. He’s not Robin, but well, she’s not sure any man could compare to how it feels when they’re with him. Even Jefferson, who was more skilled than David and knew her body quite well, couldn’t invoke the same feelings in her.

“Oh, God, like that,” Regina gasps, digging her nails into his chest and rutting down harder against him, a low groan escaping her as he thrusts up at the same time. She’s getting close to her climax, feels the tightening in her lower abdomen as pleasure sparks along her spine.

Maleficent moans, uttering a low _Don’t stop, David_ , and then she’s looking back over her shoulder, Regina just managing to meet her eyes. “Wish I was the other way around,” she murmurs, and God, Regina wants that too, loves touching Mal when they do this. “Wish I could watch you come.”

She almost asks why she’s facing that way, because it’s not the way she usually gets whenever they use this position. But then she thinks about David and his inexperience with oral, and she suspects Mal thought this would be easier on the poor man.

So instead she whimpers out, “Me too,” as her eyes flutter shut, pleasure spiraling in her core, her hips rocking harder, faster as a cry rises in her throat…

The bedroom door opens unexpectedly, Robin suddenly standing in the doorway, his voice amused when he says, “Well. Looks like your night is definitely going better than mine.”

“Robin!” Regina gasps, stopping her movements immediately, fighting the instinct to climb off of David completely. She feels caught, even though she wasn’t doing anything Robin didn’t already know about.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he says, walking into the room and shutting the door. “Though if you’d like me to leave, I can.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Mal shifts above David, makes a noise of displeasure, presumably because he’s stopped eating her out. “Join us. There’s plenty of room.”

“This is David’s night,” Regina reminds, though she’d love for Robin to be with them. She did so enjoy their night with Jefferson, when it was all three of them and another person in their bed. “He might not want Robin here…” She shoots him an apologetic look for turning this decision over to someone else, but Robin just shrugs, understanding as ever.

Mal, for her part, shifts off of David’s face and looks down at him. “Well, David, what do you want? Robin to stay or for him to go?”

David doesn’t say anything for a long moment. When he does, it’s a somewhat hesitant, “He can stay…”

“You’re sure?” Regina asks, getting a more decisive _Yes_ in response. She looks at Robin then, smiling deviously as she undulates her hips, provoking a groan from David. “Join us, then.”

Robin bites his bottom lip, his hand ghosting down her spine until it rests at the small of her back, just over the curve of her ass. “With pleasure,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss her.

“Mhmm,” she hums into his mouth, letting her tongue tangle with his as she grinds into David, slowly building back up to the pace she had set before they were interrupted. Releasing Robin’s mouth, she murmurs against his lips, “You’re back awfully early. Was sh— _shit_ — was Emma that bad?”

Not that she’d ever admit it, but she was more than a little annoyed when Robin drew Emma’s key from the bowl. The thought of her soulmate sleeping with her former enemy grated. If she were truly honest, she might accept that her jealousy owed a fair bit to being concerned Robin would prefer Emma Swan. She is, after all, the sort of woman a man like him should be with — heroic, good, the savior of Storybrooke, and he’s Robin Hood, the honorable thief who steals from the rich and gives to the poor.

She knows Robin loves her and Mal, has no doubt that he’d be offended if she so much as mentioned he deserves someone without a blackened heart, but that small, insecure part of her that still occasionally flares up could not resist whispering in her ear all sorts of nonsense as she watched Robin walk off with Emma.

But he’s not with Emma. He’s here, kissing her neck, even as she rides another man’s cock. He’s laughing, smirking at her like he knows what she’s fishing for, so she’s not terribly surprised when he flatters her with, “Emma is fine, but she isn’t you. She isn’t Mal. I have no desire to be with her in that way.”

David speaks then, from between Mal’s thighs, a breathless plea, “Could we not talk about my daughter right now?”

Regina’s the one chuckling this time, swirling her hips in a way she has learned David particularly likes — there it is, that pained-pleasured groan he makes when she does it. “Sorry, David, I forgot that little detail,” she murmurs, moving her hips again, again, drawing out more groans, until they’re muffled by Mal burying his face in her sex once more.

Robin simply watches, touching her, touching Mal, kissing and caressing, not touching David. She thinks that’s because he’s not sure David wants him to touch him; though Robin had assured them he had no interest in men in that fashion, he had been willing to touch Jefferson. Had kissed him, too, though it had gone no farther than a bit of tongue and some groping.

He had taken far more interest in watching Jefferson fuck her, and then fucking her himself (a display of possessiveness she found far too attractive).

She stops moving for a moment, distracted by the thought of Robin touching David like he touched Jefferson — David shouldn’t be the only one allowed the occasional fantasy, right? — before she throws herself into riding him, turned on now by the images playing in her head. David’s never kissed a man before, she’s sure of it, and she wonders how he’d take to the suggestion. He had excluded Robin from this night, after all, but then again, he allowed him to join them.

“Fuck, I’m close,” she groans, and Robin’s there, his arms wrapping around her from behind. He’s still clothed, she can feel the cotton of his shirt sticking to her sweaty skin, but somehow that only makes it hotter. One of his hands has found her breasts, cupping and kneading, the other skimming down her torso until his fingers are on her clit.

She’s gasping then, rutting harder into David, babbling nonsense as Robin’s fingers and David’s cock carry her over the edge into an orgasm that shakes her whole being. David’s hands on her hips keep her moving, his own climax only half a dozen thrusts behind.

Regina slouches in Robin’s arms, lets him dot kisses along her neck, her shoulders, anywhere he can reach as his fingers rub slow circles over her clit, enough to keep her trembling with aftershocks but soft enough to not edge into oversensitivity. When it does get to be too much, she reaches down to still his hand, turning to kiss him softly.

Mal, for her part, slides off of David's face and scoots until she can reach the two of them. She kisses Regina first, muttering something about how she hated not getting to touch her like she usually does when they use this position. Then she’s kissing Robin, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, whispering lowly, “I haven't come yet… Go down on me? Please?”

Robin chuckles softly, his hands loosely cupping her bottom as he kisses her back. “Of course, darling. Lie back for me,” he urges, releasing her.

Regina normally would watch them, she loves watching Mal come, especially when Robin eats her out, but she doesn't want David to feel put out by Mal abandoning him. She lifts off of his softening cock, leaning down to kiss his chest, then his jaw, his mouth. He tastes like Mal, and she can't help but moan as she trails her tongue over his bottom lip.

David moans too, soft and spent, but eagerly opening his mouth to her questing tongue. He tries to follow her when she pulls away, but she holds him back with a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Have you enjoyed yourself, David?” she asks, whispering it to him as if it's a secret. “Did we live up to your fantasies?”

“Isn't it obvious?” he chuckles, his eyes momentarily avoiding hers. He's embarrassed, she thinks. Just a little. And that won't do. She swoops in for another tongue-filled kiss, lets her hand slide from his jaw to his chest so she can tweak his nipple teasingly.

“We’ve certainly enjoyed you,” she murmurs once the kiss ends.

“I don't think Maleficent would agree.”

Mal is currently moaning and writhing under Robin's tongue, her hips bucking to meet his fingers as he fucks her. She's close, Regina can tell from the noise she's making, the way she’s undulating. David’s mouth wasn't enough to get her there, but Robin knows her body, knows how to touch her. It won't be long now.

“Mal’s special. She requires a firmer touch sometimes,” she reassures. “She enjoyed you even if you didn't make her come.”

He’s pouting a bit, watching Mal as she cries out and comes for Robin, but she thinks he’s enjoying the view too. His eyes are dark, hooded as he stares, his breath catching as Robin kisses his way up to Mal’s mouth. Regina leans in again, kissing his jaw, down his neck until she finds that spot at the base of his throat that she’s discovered he quite likes having kissed.

Regina is aware of Mal trading places with Robin, looks up when the bed shifts as they resituate with her straddling him. She’s divested him of his clothes, cheated a little with magic if the slight smell of lightning and smoke is any indication, but Regina appreciates it nonetheless. She can’t resist letting her gaze sweep over Robin’s frame — and interestingly, neither does David.

She catches him staring, mouth opened slightly, as he takes in Robin’s naked form. Smiling a little, she nips at David’s earlobe, murmuring, “He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?”

David starts, actually twitches underneath her. “W-what?” He looks up at her with wide, ashamed eyes, and no, that just won’t do. There is no place for that in her bed. “I mean. I guess Robin’s a nice-looking guy, but I don’t — I don’t like guys… like that.”

“It’s okay if you are attracted to him, you know,” Regina says, keeping her tone level. Conversational. “It doesn’t change anything about your attraction to Snow or other women.”

“No offense, Regina, but I really don’t want to think about Snow right now,” he says firmly, his hands squeezing her hips a little. Not enough to hurt, but enough for her to see how that thought stresses him.

That’s not what she wants either, right now. She lightly drags her nails over his chest, feels the shiver run through him, and then she leans in, kissing him softly. Helping him relax. And then, when he’s kissing her back, his hands running up her back and gently holding her there, she pulls back, looks at Mal and Robin.

Mal has made her way down Robin’s torso, is on her knees between his legs, laving her tongue over his cock as he gasps. God, Regina loves the sight of them, her two lovers, gorgeous and so hot together when they bring pleasure to one another. She loves the way Mal knows just how to tease Robin, sucking at the tip of him and lazily pumping his shaft; loves Robin’s hand tangling in Mal’s hair, not guiding her or urging her to take more of him in, but just resting there, lightly gripping the locks.

Mal looks up at her, smirking, and then she’s taking Robin into her mouth, her hand at his base holding him steady as she sucks him in. Robin groans, mutters something unintelligible as her head bobs.

She stops after a few minutes, releases him and lets her hand slide up and down as she looks up at Regina and David once more. “Want a little taste, shepherd?” she teases, and Regina’s about to scold her for poking fun, but David makes a noise in the back of his throat. Something between interested and pained, so she looks down at him to assess his thoughts.

His eyes are centered on Robin’s cock in Mal’s hand, his mouth open and his tongue peeking out against his lips. Regina glances at Mal, and she can tell she’s seen David’s expression too, something that’s confirmed when she says, “Oh, you _do_ want a taste, don’t you?”

.::.

David freezes like a deer in headlights as all eyes are on him. He’s locked into place by Maleficent’s gaze, but he knows that Regina and Robin are staring at him too. He can feel their eyes. He licks his lips, his throat suddenly dry. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do, doesn’t know what he wants.

He is not attracted to men. He’s not. Never has been. He likes women.

He cannot take his eyes off of Robin’s erect cock in Maleficent’s hand, hasn’t been able to stop glancing at it as she took it in her mouth. Not just because of how her lips look stretching over his cock, how it reminded him of Regina and Maleficent on their knees.

This is his only chance to try this, he knows. It’s not even something he consciously knew he wanted, but now that it’s been offered…

Robin shifts a bit, dislodging Maleficent from her place, but she willingly sinks back onto her knees, letting him maneuver onto his own. He moves closer to David, his hand tentatively reaching out, the back of his knuckles just brushing along his cheek.

He should move away. He should push his hand away. He should…

“It’s all right, David,” Robin says with something he thinks is a comforting smile. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He’s leaning into him, inviting, slowly closing the distance between them.

David has a moment, has had several moments, to stop this. To say this isn’t something he wants. But the words won’t come, he can’t seem to get them out, and then Robin pauses halfway, waiting. Letting him make the final choice, the final move.

Gods help him.

He swoops in, goes in a little too hard, gets just a little off center. But their mouths meet nonetheless, awkward as it is, Robin’s upper lip somewhat trapped between David’s own lips. Robin draws a hairsbreadth away, cupping his face and adjusting the angle, and then he’s kissing him again.

It’s… very different. It’s not at all like kissing Snow, or Regina or Maleficent, for that matter. He can feel Robin’s scruff, and his lips are more chapped, and it’s — it’s not unpleasant. It’s… the opposite, almost, or something, there’s something that has David pressing closer, has his lips parting when Robin’s tongue brushes against the seam.

He opens his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, when he realizes he has just accepted Robin Hood’s tongue into his mouth.

He pulls away suddenly, stammering, “I’m not — this isn’t — this doesn’t mean…” He swallows hard, tries to gather his thoughts. “I like women. I’m — I’m not gay.”

Regina sighs, reaching out to turn his face to hers. “There’s no need for labels here, David. Not tonight,” she says, her thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. “Tonight is just about what you want. Anything you want.” She pulls him into a gentle kiss, presses another, a third, to his lips before she leans back. “What do you want?”

It’s such a loaded question, it has him swallowing around the lump in his throat. He doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want to stop yet. He feels like he’s on the cusp of something, he just needs to step off the ledge.

He wants to kiss Robin again. He even wants to take Maleficent’s place, and see what it’s like to take his erection into his mouth.

David licks his lips, reaching out for Robin, and the other man immediately leans in, captures his mouth with his own. He gasps into the kiss, surprised by the hunger in it, by the desire he feels, and distantly, he’s aware of Regina moaning — is that just from them kissing? He doesn’t get a chance to wonder, because she’s climbing off of him, giving him space, and he’s instinctively shifting around so that he can move closer to Robin.

It’s his tongue in Robin’s mouth now, pushing past his lips and exploring, tasting, and his hand is in Robin’s hair, the other on the perfectly neutral ground of his shoulder. Robin is also being respectful, for all the passion in the kiss, his hands haven’t moved beyond gripping at one of David’s arms, the other brushing along his back and settling at his shoulder blade.

Robin pulls out of the kiss, starts dotting kisses along his jaw, down his neck and _fuck_ , the feel of his scruff scraping against the sensitive skin there has David trembling, desire flaring hot in his belly and sending shivers racing down his spine. Robin is very good at this too, it turns out, knows just how to kiss and suck and use his teeth to draw out pleasure, and David almost doesn’t believe the sound he’s just made, but it’s too guttural to be Regina or Maleficent, and Robin’s mouth is too busy to make such noise.

Robin reclaims his mouth then, this kiss somehow fiercer than the last. Something about this kiss is more — more confident, more direct, more everything. This isn’t — David moans at the thought, and at Robin’s lips detouring back down his neck, his teeth scraping at his collarbone — this isn’t just kissing, this is foreplay.

David grips Robin’s hair in his fingers, urging Robin’s head back, and now it’s his turn to pepper kisses along his jaw. He can’t resist letting his tongue dart out, dragging against his beard, the rough texture under his tongue making him hum against Robin’s skin. Robin moans in turn, something David feels with his mouth at his throat more than hears, and David wants to feel it again. Wants to make Robin make it again, and make other sounds, more pronounced and pleasured sounds.

He sucks at the base of his throat, nibbles at the skin, and Robin’s moan is deeper, rumbles in his chest. Pride mixes with desire in David’s belly, a heady cocktail that pulls him under, makes him want even more.

“Gods,” Robin half-laughs, half-gasps, one hand at the back of his neck, holding him in place while his other glides over David’s back. He follows the line of his spine, presses in slightly to pull his body against his, until his hand grasps his ass, squeezing appreciatively.

David’s eyes shut tightly, his breaths heavy as lust flows through him, intoxicating his senses. He can feel Robin’s erection between them, brushing against his stomach, and not even his nerves are enough to curb the desire in his veins. He buries his face in his neck, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses there, and he wants… he wants more.

David pulls away, hovers there for just a moment, meeting Robin’s eyes. Gods, his eyes are so dark, the blue almost completely swallowed by the black of his pupils. His lips are swollen, mouth slightly open as he breathes, faster than usual. David’s gaze dips lower, skating over his chest, until he’s staring at his rock hard cock.

He licks his lips, glances up at Robin one more time.

Robin nods, just a small incline of his head to encourage him to proceed.

He reaches out, his heart pounding in his throat, and he has no idea what he’s supposed to do now that he’s actually _touching_ another man’s dick. His fingers are wrapped around it, and he’s just holding it, feeling the velvety hardness of it against his palm.

It can’t be that different than touching his own, right?

He gives it an experimental pump, slow, testing the waters, and Robin’s breath catches. David tries again, another long tug a little faster, another. He lets go, just for a moment, just long enough to spit into his palm to make his motions smoother. When he takes hold of Robin this time, he pumps him faster, tries to remember what he likes when he jerks himself off.

Robin _Mmhms_ and rolls his hips into his hand, one of Robin’s own hands tangling in David’s short hair to tug him into another kiss.

David likes kissing him, he’s figured that much out. Likes tangling his tongue with his, likes the scrape of his beard against his face, likes the way Robin bites at his lower lip and pulls with just enough pressure to not be painful. This he can do, this he’s good at, kissing and touching like this.

He trails his mouth down Robin’s neck to his chest, laving kisses and teasing nibbles over his muscles. Robin still has a hand in his hair, the other at his shoulder, pressing him down, urging him lower, and he follows the direction. Drags his tongue over Robin’s abs, traces the lines of them, until he’s at his hips.

Until he’s level with the cock in his hand.

This is definitely new and now that he’s face-to-face with it, it seems more than a little intimidating. And if he wasn’t any good at the going down on Maleficent, which he had done before, then sucking Robin’s cock seems almost impossible.

“Go on, David,” he hears Regina’s voice distantly, and when he looks away from Robin, it’s to see Regina and Maleficent rearranged on the bed. Regina is on her back now, Maleficent at her breasts, one hand worrying a nipple while her mouth sucks at the other. Regina is watching him, her eyes hooded and dark as Maleficent makes her gasp, kissing down her stomach.

Gods, how is he supposed to concentrate while _that_ is happening?

He meets Regina’s eyes, watches as her eyelids flutter as Maleficent does something sinful with her mouth, but then her gaze locks back onto his. “Suck his cock,” she orders breathily, her voice trailing into a mewl as her back arches and her hands settle into Maleficent’s hair.

Okay. He can do this. He just has to think about what he enjoys, the handful of times Snow has ever done this for him. Or what he liked when he was on the couch and Regina and Maleficent worked him to a bone-shattering climax.

David chances a glance up at Robin, who’s gotten quiet now, the jerky, distracted movements of his hand no longer enough. Time to change things up a bit, he supposes, and he pumps Robin’s cock one more time, slow and drawn out, the sudden pace seemingly waking up his senses a bit as Robin’s hips rise into the motion. And then David is holding the base, thinking about how sensitive the tip of his cock is, and he leans in, swirling his tongue over the head.

Robin hums at that, and that’s encouraging, right, so David does it again, lets his tongue flick across the tip, before taking a chance and dragging it down the underside. It’s different from going down on a woman, that’s for sure, but somehow it’s more familiar, too. At least he has a better idea of how this works, knows what _he_ finds pleasurable and can apply it to Robin.

He sucks a kiss to the side of his shaft, plants a line of them down to the base, and the moan that Robin lets out sends heat racing over his skin. He can’t help but echo it, hums against the other side as he makes his way back to the tip.

For a moment, he pauses, looking up at Robin as his hand starts moving over his cock again. Robin’s head has tilted back, digging into the pillows, while his hands grip the sheets tightly. He makes quite a sight like this, his chest rising and falling heavily, but not quickly. Not yet. David licks his lips, dragging his attention back to the hard shaft in his hand.

He thinks he knows how to make Robin’s heart beat faster, to speed up his breathing, and it’s with that in mind that he leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Robin’s cock and sucking.

“Fuck!” Robin shouts, and David feels the tension in his muscles, instinctively brings a hand up to grip his hip and hold him in place.

It’s weird having his mouth around another man’s cock — it’s not at all like using his mouth on Maleficent or Snow. It’s… easier, in a way, and more difficult at the same time. At least he has an idea of what to do with a cock, having had one all his life. But everything’s different when it’s not his own, when he’s using his mouth instead of just his hand, and he’s coming at it from a new angle than when he jerks off.

But he knows he liked it when Maleficent closed her lips around the head of him and teased the tip with her tongue, so he employs that against Robin, gets a low groan for his troubles. He releases him to follow the vein along the side of his cock, mapping the thickness of him with his tongue as his hand pumps him.

David doesn’t know a lot about other men’s cocks, but Robin’s is… not unimpressive. He thinks he’s not as long as his own, but he’s thicker, and he’s going to try and fit him in his mouth. Nerves flutter in his belly as he thinks about how he embarrassed himself with Maleficent.

He can do this, he’s going to do this.

He glances at Regina and Maleficent, watching as Regina writhes, one hand gripping the pillow beneath her head and the other buried in Maleficent’s hair. She’s gasping, moaning, not looking at them until all of a sudden, she is. She’s meeting his eyes, biting her lip as her body trembles.

He probably imagines the way she nods at him, encouraging, but it gives him courage anyway. Has him centering his vision back on Robin, on his cock, and then he’s taking him into his mouth. Sucks at the head again, teases it, and then he opens his mouth a little, sliding down, taking more of him in.

“Oh, fuck,” Robin gasps, a hand lightly landing on David’s head, not pushing or forcing, but holding him there. Encouraging him to take more, and David pulls up for a moment, sucking the entire way, and then he’s going back down. He widens his jaw, accepting as much of Robin as he can, using his hand to stroke what he can’t reach.

He feels it when it gets to be too much, when his gag reflex starts to act up. He pauses, focuses on what he can handle, hollowing his cheeks around the shaft and bobbing his head in gentle passes.

Robin, for his part, is lighting up. David can feel how he’s trying to resist, to keep control, and that only makes him hotter. Makes him want to make Robin lose control, to come for him.

“That’s it, David, like that,” Robin encourages, breathless, his hips twitching, and David moans around his cock. In turn, he moans, another curse slipping past his lips as David increases his pace, pulling back until only the tip remains in his mouth.

“Is he good, Robin?” Regina murmurs, her own breathing heavy, voice rasping, and Robin groans out his _Yes_. She whimpers, and then, “Oh, God, Mal! _Mmmm_ — more please!”

He pulls his mouth free for a moment, uses his hand to jerk Robin as he gives his jaw a break. He presses kisses to Robin’s pelvis until he catches his breath, and then he wraps his lips around his cock once more. He takes even more this time, his gag reflex relaxing as it gets used to the girth.

“Fuck, I’m — _hnngh_ — I’m gonna come,” Robin warns, hips bucking against his efforts to restrain himself. “Gods, David!”

David has a moment of fear where he thinks he should pull off — Snow usually does, at this point, will let him come on his belly and in her hand instead of in her mouth. But he feels emboldened now, wants to see this through, and it can’t be _that_ bad. So he keeps at it, sucking long and hard as his hand drifts to Robin’s balls, rolling them gently.

That seems to tip him over, Robin just barely getting out another warning cry of his name, before he’s coming in his mouth.

The taste is… not good. He sees why Snow prefers to not do this, but well, he’s doing it now, Robin spurting on his tongue and though he’s grimacing at the taste, he feels almost _powerful_. He’s made this man come undone with just his mouth and hands, has the evidence of it in his mouth right now, and there’s something about that. He waits until Robin sags into the mattress to pull back, swallowing his mouthful as Robin’s cock slips out of his mouth.

.::.

Robin is gasping, trying to catch his breath as his body tingles with his orgasm. Gods, he didn’t expect it to be like _that_ when David first took him into his mouth. “Bloody hell,” he rasps, breathing raggedly. “Have you ever done that before?”

He knows the answer before David’s even said it, of course. The chances of him ever sucking another man’s cock prior to this night is extremely slim, considering what little he does know about his sexual history.

“Never,” David confirms, and Robin chuckles, raising his head just enough to look up at him. He’s sitting back, his skin flushed, lips swollen. It’s a hell of a sight, really, to see David look so debauched.

“Gods,” he murmurs, rubbing his hand over his face. He’s calming down now, breathing easier, but he still feels a little out of it. “Where did you learn to do that, then?”

David chuckles, but it sounds a little uncertain, so Robin reassures him by saying, “You were entirely too good at that, just so you’re aware.” David smiles at that, sitting up a little prouder at the praise, and good, he should be proud.

His first time with another man and he willingly sucks cock — and does it so well that Robin’s thighs are still minutely trembling several minutes later — with only minimal hesitation, besides his momentary panic over what those desires meant. Robin understands that though, had spent most of his life never looking at a man in that way and then they invited Jefferson into their bed. 

He still doesn’t think of himself as being particularly interested in men, but Jefferson had been something else. He hadn’t minded the kissing they got up to, and he’d gotten to experience the Hatter’s adept hands that Regina had talked about all for himself. All in all, a night that had mostly been a gift for Regina had turned into a rather fun time for him too with a few discoveries.

A moan cuts through his thoughts, then, and it’s Regina, writhing on the bed as Maleficent licks and sucks at her. He looks over at his loves, at how Mal is riling Regina up, pushing her higher and higher while he and David watch.

They’re gorgeous like this, and though it’s much too soon for him to go another round, it still does things to him to see Mal pleasuring Regina. He shifts his gaze to David, eyes falling to his cock, and he smirks when he sees he is similarly affected. He’s able to sit up now, so he does, readjusting until he’s able to get behind David and reach around him to his half-hard cock and pump it slowly, not to tease but to judge whether David wants this or not.

David startles, eyes going wide as Robin touches him, but he doesn’t jerk away or remove Robin’s hand. He meets Robin’s eyes, lips parting in a gasp, and Robin thinks he must be sensitive after having just come not too long ago. It won’t take much to push him over, he thinks.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” he asks, nodding at the two women entangled on the bed. Regina is whimpering now, a hand fisted in Mal’s hair, the other gripping the pillow at her head, and oh, Robin knows she’s going to come soon. She’s so close, and he can imagine how she must feel, how wet and warm she must be.

“Y-yeah,” he moans in response, his breath hitching, his eyes locked onto Regina.

“Oh, God!” she cries out, her back arching as her thighs tremble, and David shudders as he watches her come.

Robin’s eyes flit from Regina to David, craning his head over David’s shoulder so that he can watch his expression as his hand keeps moving. He picks up his pace, firms up his touch a bit, smirking to himself when David’s eyelids flutter, his lips parting in a breathless gasp.

There’s something different about this, about jerking David off like this compared to when he was with Jefferson. Jefferson was confident, almost cocky, in his abilities, had been with men and women (including Regina) before so once Robin had allowed him to touch him, Jefferson hadn’t faltered even once. Something about David’s inexperience, about how much he clearly _wants_ this — wanted to fuck Regina and Mal, wanted to suck him off — but doesn’t know how to express it or even accept it has Robin’s entire body heating in an unexpected way.

Robin wants to see David come undone like this, from watching Mal and Regina together and from the friction of his hand around his cock. It surprises him, but he doesn’t stop to think about it.

He looks back at his loves, how Mal has climbed up Regina’s body and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. Regina has clearly recovered from her orgasm, one hand between Mal’s legs now, her fingers working at her clit. It makes Mal moan and roll her hips into the touch, their mouths locked in something that is no longer quite a kiss as Mal’s breathing goes shallow.

David’s own breathing quickens, turning ragged as Regina slides two fingers into Mal, and Robin’s pace picks up at that. “Fuck,” he gasps (Robin almost echoes him, because this is hotter than he thought it would be, jerking him off while the women move together), his head falling forward, hips jerking into the movement of Robin’s hand, and Mal moans as Regina stops her ministrations just long enough to flip them.

She doesn’t miss a beat, slipping those fingers back into Mal in one smooth movement, her thumb finding her clit as Mal writhes against the sheets. “Mm! Regina!” Mal whines, clutching at her as she kisses her way to her breasts.

“That’s it, Mal,” Regina whispers before closing her mouth around one taut nipple. “Come for me.”

“Gods, they’re — ohhh f-fuck,” David groans, and Robin knows he’s trying to keep his eyes open, trying to stay focused on Mal and Regina. “So hot...” His eyes close then, and Robin takes pity on him, slackens his hand around his cock, slowing down into a long, languid tug that draws a rough moan out of David and has his eyes fluttering open.

Fuck, that sound was impossibly hot.

He does it again, that same slow tug, with just a bit more pressure from his fingers, because he needs David to make that sound again. And Gods, he does, that same rough moan that goes straight to Robin’s own cock, has Robin’s head dropping to David’s shoulder for a moment.

He recovers quickly, starts to pick up his pace again as he murmurs in David’s ear, “Look at them.” He follows his own order, looks up in time to see Regina biting on Mal’s lower lip, tugging at it in the way he knows that Mal loves, and David gasps as if she was biting him. That doesn’t sound like a half-bad idea, really, so he nips at the join of his shoulder and neck, just to see what other reactions he can draw out.

David’s breath shudders out of him, and Robin chases that reaction, draws nonsensical patterns with his tongue on his skin, drops open-mouthed kisses up his neck.

“Watch them, David. Watch Regina make Mal come,” he says once he’s reached his ear again, and this time he tugs the lobe between his teeth, David whimpering softly but keeping his eyes focused on the two women before them.

It doesn’t take much more for Regina to make her come, just a few more thrusts of her fingers inside her, and then Mal is lighting up, crying out into Regina’s mouth.

David’s breathing catches, his body tensing, and he’s close, he has to be, has to be on that edge. He’s trembling, his head tilting back but his eyes locked on Regina and Mal as their kisses turn deep and languid.

This is new for Robin, he and Jefferson didn’t make it this far. It had been foreplay for them, not the final event, but this is him about to make David come in his hand, and he doesn’t know why that’s so fucking attractive to him right now. But something about David — maybe his inexperience, maybe the amazing blowjob earlier, maybe how he’s so captivated by Regina and Mal — has him pumping harder, faster, focusing on the sensitive tip of him.

“Oh Gods,” David moans, and he sounds wrecked, desperate, one hand reaching back and gripping at Robin’s knee, dull nails biting into his skin. “Fuck, I’m gonna — _ugnhhh_ — gonna come again — fuuuck!”

“That’s it, come for me,” Robin encourages, because he knows how much Mal and Regina like his voice, when he speaks to them like this, and it has David biting his lip, quieting moans and gasps. “No, let me hear you,” he orders, bringing his free hand up to try and free that bottom lip.

He whines, but releases his lip, his eyes shut tightly now as Robin strokes him, breathlessly whispering curses and nonsense as Robin’s free hand drops down to fondle his balls. “OH!” David cries out, his body suddenly seizing as he spills in Robin’s hand.

Robin slowly brings him down, continuing to stroke until he shudders one last time, going still. He exhales heavily, not sure when exactly he started holding his breath, and releases him.

Well then.

He looks up at Regina and Mal, finds both of them watching with intrigued, somewhat aroused expressions, and he grins a little sheepishly.

“Maybe we should have invited you from the beginning,” Regina teases, sitting up and leaning over until she can press a quick kiss to his lips. She looks at David then, eyebrow arching in amusement. “I think you might have broken the shepherd though.”

David groans softly, shaking his head a little, but the only thing holding him upright is Robin’s body. His eyes are half-lidded, barely open. “Think it was the three orgasms in one night,” he mutters, and Robin raises his own eyebrows now.

“That was number three?” he says, and Regina hums.

“You missed quite a bit of action while you were off sleeping with the savior,” she tells him loftily, making him laugh before he pulls her into another, deeper kiss.

“I already told you, there was no sleeping with Emma,” he murmurs, reassuring in the face of her teasing. “Obviously the same cannot be said for you three,” he adds with a smirk.

“Aren’t you glad you came home, then?” Mal says from where she’s still reclining on the pillows. “Think of all the fun you would have missed.”

“I am definitely glad I’m here.” It’s no contest really, even with David present, he’d rather be here with the two of them. And he never would have thought he’d enjoy David so much, but here he is, still supporting the other man’s body, not at all embarrassed by the things they’ve done tonight. “But perhaps we should rest now… David seems rather worn out.”

“Sleep sounds good,” he mumbles, and Robin is grateful they have a bed large enough to hold the four of them.

It ends up being a bit of a tight fit, still, but they manage, after Regina waves a hand to clean them up and straighten the bedcovers. At first it seems strange, sharing their bed like this — Jefferson had left shortly after once everything was over — but he hardly thinks they can kick David out in his barely-conscious state. Instead, they let David have one side of the bed, with Regina settling in next to him and Mal next to her as Robin takes the far edge.

Mal slides back against him, her back pressed to his chest, and he instinctively curls an arm around her, his hand coming to rest on the dip of Regina’s waist. He likes touching both of them when they sleep, takes comfort in feeling them there. “I love you,” he whispers, voice so low he doubts either of them can hear him. But he feels it, Regina’s hand reaching up to give his on her waist a brief squeeze, and Mal hums in contentment, almost purring like a cat.

He smiles, can’t resist brushing the lightest of kisses to the crown of Mal’s head, and then he closes his eyes, thanking his lucky stars that he has the fortune to love these two women and to be loved by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so the excitement is over with, but there's still one more part left. I hope to have it written and up quickly, so you can see the morning after, including some Evil Charming and some more awkward Snow Queen!


	3. The Morning After

The bed shifts, the covers rustle, and a chill creeps over Regina’s spine as the lovely cocoon of warmth around her is disturbed. It has her wriggling, turning over onto her back, arm extending as she searches for her lovers. She’s met with empty sheets, but then fingers wrap around hers, and finally she drags her eyelids open to look up at Robin and Mal.

“Go back to sleep, love,” Mal whispers to her, squeezing her hand. “It’s still early.”

“Why are you up?” she mumbles, voice groggy with sleep, and she tries to tug Mal back to bed.

“Because we’re awake. We’re going to go make some coffee, maybe start breakfast,” Mal tells her, resisting her pull. She lets go of her hand, reaching instead to brush a lock of hair back from Regina’s forehead. “Sleep some more. Or…”

Regina is almost not awake enough to catch the way Mal’s eyes dart to the body beside her, and she’s actually forgotten that David is still there. She hears him now, snoring softly, looks over her shoulder to see him sleeping peacefully.

“He had a big night,” Robin comments, and he’s holding out Maleficent’s robe, letting her slip into it. He’s already clothed, must have been putting his sweatpants and shirt on while Regina was trying to pull Mal back into bed. “We think it might be best if he wakes up to just you.”

Mal’s expression has gone slightly suggestive, but she bites her tongue on whatever comment she might have in mind. It doesn’t escape Regina’s notice, even in her sleep-addled mind, and her heart flutters in her chest.

They’re giving her permission, a thought that is confirmed when Mal gives up holding back her naughtier inclinations when she whisper-mouths, “Have fun,” before following Robin out of the bedroom.

The door closes quietly, leaving her alone with David, and for a moment, she simply lies there, taking in the enormity of last night.

She fucked Prince Charming.

She actually went through with it and slept with Snow’s husband, and she doesn’t regret it, she doesn’t feel guilty, not really. But she worries about Snow, wonders how her night went, wonders if she’s as okay as she seemed about all of this.

She should call her.

She should call Snow later, when she’s not just woken up, when Snow’s husband is not the one still asleep beside her.

Regina turns onto her side, facing David, and yes, he is definitely still asleep. He’s got the blankets pushed down a bit, so Regina can see his shoulders. He’s naked, they both are, having not bothered with putting clothes on when they had collapsed onto the sheets.

He has nice shoulders.

A wicked thought blossoms, bolstered by Mal and Robin’s tacit permission in leaving her alone with another man, in their state of undress. She reaches out, lightly pushing the covers further down, revealing the expanse of his back.

He’s got a nice one of those, too.

They didn’t discuss this; the morning after or how they would behave. But the way Regina sees it, they’re still in bed, still naked, the sky is gray as it lightens with the morning sun. 

It still counts as last night until they’ve left the bed, right?

So she lets her hand reach over, trailing lightly over the curve of his shoulder, tracing the line of his shoulder blade. Not enough to wake him, not yet, but she feels the muscles twitching under her touch. Licking her lips, she slides closer, presses her body to his gently, so gently, she doesn’t want him awake just yet. She drops a kiss on his upper arm, his shoulder, another, slowly kissing her way over his skin as her hand slips around his front, this time mapping his chest.

His breathing hitches as she finds a nipple, pausing in her exploration to tweak it gently. But he doesn’t wake, and so she keeps going, lets her hand glide in a soft caress down his abdomen, appreciating the line of muscle. She stops at his pelvis, just resting her hand there, biting her lip a moment before she continues.

She presses her lips to his neck as her fingers find the length of him, soft and spongy as he sleeps, and she keeps her touch light, teasing. Slowly strokes him, trails her fingertips along his shaft, tracing intricate, swirling patterns over his skin.

“David,” she murmurs into his ear, her voice barely loud enough to constitute a whisper. His nose barely scrunches, the muscles of his face ticking but his eyes remain closed. She tries again, a little louder, “David, wake up.”

He hums, a soft little _Mmm_ , and shifts as if to hunker down further into her sheets.

Regina decides to up her game, goes from drawing teasing designs over his cock to wrapping her hand properly around it, giving him a full stroke.

David jerks awake, wriggles in a way that makes Regina think he’s trying to get out of her clutches. Her hand immediately falls away as she scoots back, giving him space.

He turns onto his back, and he’s blearily looking around, trying to figure out where he is. When his gaze lands on her, his eyes get comically wide, but laughing is the last thing on her mind. She almost apologizes for waking him like this, with her hand on his dick without even asking, but then he’s exhaling and flushing a bit, getting that embarrassed look about him that she recognizes from last night.

“I… thought it was a dream,” he admits, with a sheepish chuckle.

“A good one, I hope,” Regina murmurs, untensing her own body as he seems to soften next to her. She even dares to slide closer to him, reaching out but not yet touching him. She wants permission this time.

This time when David laughs, it’s a full-blown chortle. “A _very_ good one,” he says, his lips tipped up in a smile, and then he’s looking at her. Really looking, studying her face, and then dropping lower.

She’s almost completely covered, the comforter tucked under her armpit but hiding everything below her shoulders and collarbone from view. But she thinks he’s maybe remembering last night, judging by the way his tongue peeks out to wet his lips and the blue of his eyes darken.

It’s not quite permission, but she risks it anyway by laying a hand on his chest, feeling the muscle underneath. He doesn’t pull away, doesn’t really do anything except watch her, even when she glides her hand down, down, down, pushing the comforter back as she goes.

His breath catches, and she pauses right before her hand can grasp his shaft again.

“Is this okay?”

“I-I—” He swallows hard, gathering himself, and then he says, “Yes. But what about Robin and Maleficent?”

“They’re okay,” she assures, a warm glow settling in her chest at his concern for them. “If you want, we can join them downstairs,” she murmurs just as she takes him in her hand once more, giving him a cursory little tug. “They said they were going to make coffee, and breakfast…”

David gasps, his head falling to the side as she strokes him in a slow, torturous rhythm, trying to encourage him to hardness. “N-no,” he breathes out, and she watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows again. “I’m fine… right here…”

She hums in agreement, sliding closer to him so that she can kiss him. It’s a lazy, languid thing that builds with the movement of her hand over him. Her tongue flicks at his lower lip, teasing, and she can’t resist pulling back when he tries to deepen it. He groans, a low, pleading sound that has her diving back in to catch his lips as she pumps him, her thumb brushing teasingly over his head.

He’s growing hard under her palm, his kisses going a little desperate with each tug of her hand, and then he’s moving, turning over onto his side to face her. She releases him as he adjusts, smiling softly as his own hand slides over her body, ghosting over her skin until he cups a breast.

“Is this okay?” he asks, and she bites her tongue to hold in her laugh.

She’d just had her hand around his dick and he asks if it’s okay to grope her in return. Instead of answering, she pulls him into another kiss, her tongue sweeping into his mouth. For several moments they make out, his fingers twisting and teasing her nipples and she basks in the attention, letting him touch and stroke as he pleases.

She keeps her hands in somewhat more neutral areas, though she can’t resist roaming over his skin, tracing patterns over his chest and back, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her palms.

Somehow, this morning has gotten away from her. She had only intended a bit of groping, maybe a quick handjob to orgasm, but the ache is growing between her thighs, especially as David tries to trail kisses down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. The angle is awkward like this, they’re pressed a little too close together, and she takes the initiative to roll onto her back, tugging him with her.

David looks a little surprised — fair enough, she supposes, because he spent such a good portion of last night on his back, didn’t he? — but she doesn’t let him think about it too long because she’s pulling him into another deep kiss, quick and passionate and then she’s biting at his lower lip, teasing.

He groans lowly, and Regina’s thighs clench at the sound, and then he’s taking advantage of their new position, laving open-mouthed kisses from her collarbone to her breasts. She’s the one moaning this time, arching her back and bringing a hand to his head, holding him in place as he licks and sucks at a nipple.

“More,” she gasps out, and his hand reaches for her unattended breast, and God, this has really gotten away from her. “Lower,” she orders now, that hand holding him to her urging him further down his body.

David resists, raising up to look at her, and even in her lust she can see his uncertainty. “You sure about that?” he murmurs, skimming his hand down to cup her sex. “I could maybe use my fingers, instead…”

“Go down on me, David,” she says in a tone that brooks no argument, but that flicker of self-doubt is still there. His fingers stroke through her wetness, making her gasp as he touches her clit. But she ignores the pleasure sparking in her core, reaching up to capture his jaw and force him to look at her. “I want your mouth. It’ll be fine, I pro — ahh — I promise.”

Regina can practically hear the way he gulps, but she draws him to her, pecks his lips. And then she’s pushing at his head, encouraging him down, down, down, and he goes. Kisses and nibbles and swirls his tongue around her navel, just to tickle her, and it’s embarrassing how it makes her giggle.

But then he’s lower, settling between her legs, his face level with her pelvis. He hesitates, but she presses her fingertips to the back of his head, and he leans in, gives her a testing lick.

“That’s it,” she murmurs, because he needs the positive reinforcement. “Just remember what I said last night, with Mal…”

He curls his tongue over her clit, soft and gentle, and then licks down, tracing her sex. She’s wet, or rather she’s getting there, the slickness growing under his ministrations. She hums, enjoying the slow build of pleasure his mouth is stirring up in her.

“Mmm, you’re a quick learner, David,” she says, biting her lip as he sucks at her in such a way that has her hips raising into the pull. She told him that last night, too, but she thinks he needs to hear it again, when he has his mouth on her, when his tongue is fluttering against her clit. This time, she doesn’t hold in her gasp, lets it slip free, a breathy little moaning thing.

It pays off, though, has David sucking at her harder, has him dipping his tongue to her entrance and swirling there, not pushing it in, simply teasing instead.

It’s good, but she needs more, is ready for a bit more pressure and attention. Her fingers thread into his hair again, one leg looping over his shoulder and trying to get him where she wants him most.

He takes direction remarkably well, with a bit of coaxing, wraps his lips right around her clit and licks her in more firm strokes, his tongue swirling in perfect patterns over her swollen nub. She groans for him, a pleased _Yes, right there_ escaping her as he eats her out with more fervor than before.

“Inside me,” she gasps on a particularly strong suck, and he obeys, lets his tongue slip back down to her entrance. He presses in then, slides it in and then out, licking over her sex in a teasing caress that makes her body jerk. “David!”

He actually _chuckles_ against her, more than a little smug, and she has half a mind to drag him up to her and put him on his back, use her mouth on _him_ , let him see who has something to be smug about. Except this is for him (though she is getting something out of it, isn’t she), so she lets him stay between her thighs, lets him fuck her with his tongue.

She doesn’t have to ask for his fingers, surprisingly, he brings those into play all on his own. “I like your initiative,” she moans as he slips his tongue free, one finger and then a second one sliding into her instead. She gasps as he curls them, and his mouth latches onto her clit again, and everything is clenching, tightening.

“Mmm, fuck, right there, David,” she murmurs, her voice breathy now, her fingers fisting in his hair as she holds him in place.

Orgasm bursts over her, radiating from her core, spreading over her in a gentle wave. It’s not the most powerful one she’s ever had, but it leaves her gasping, her limbs trembling with residual pleasure as David pulls away from her.

“Fuck me,” she breathes, and she looks down at him, lowering her leg. He’s smiling up at her, almost smirking, and fine, he can be smug. He didn’t get to do this last night, make one of them come with his mouth, so he can enjoy it now.

He stays between her thighs, though, doesn’t move, and that’s not what she wants.

Regina drops her hands to his shoulders, tugging at him as she says more insistently, “Fuck me.”

She sees the realization dawn on his face then, his eyes widening as his jaw literally drops. “What?” he says, even as he willingly lets her pull him up her body until he’s hovering over her.

“Fuck. Me.” She kisses him, hard, seeks out the taste of herself on his tongue, enjoys the little thrill that shivers through her at the taste. She reaches down between their bodies, finds him hard, harder than he had been when she’d asked him to eat her out, and she grins at the knowledge that the act turned him on.

“Are you — fuck!” Whatever else he meant to say is lost in his groan as she guides him inside of her, his cock sinking into her easily, gliding through her wetness.

“Ohhh,” she moans, enjoying the way he feels, the way her muscles stretch at the invasion. Her head digs into the pillow as she revels in the sensations, the phantom shocks of her previous orgasm sending tingles over her skin.

She wraps a leg around his waist, plants her other foot in the mattress, and God, he shifts, going deeper, and fuck, that’s good. Once she’s adjusted, she gives an encouraging roll of her hips, her heel digging into his thigh and prompting him to move.

Bless him, he does, starts thrusting slow and steady, meeting her hips with his own as he fucks her. She breathes out _Faster_ , and gasps as he picks up the pace, each thrust quicker than the last as his rhythm builds. “Just like that,” she tells him, bringing a hand up to his face and pulling him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that is less a kiss and more a sharing of breath.

“Fuck, Regina,” he moans into her mouth, his head dropping to rest in the crook of her neck. “You’re so wet…”

“Mm-hmm,” she hums, unsure of what to say, too busy enjoying the shocks of pleasure rocking through her with every pump of his cock. She’s not going to come again, not before him anyway, and she doesn’t really want to. She doesn’t need it, she just wanted to feel this, wanted _him_ to feel this, one last time.

“Gods…” He’s breathless, trying to drop kisses onto her skin, trying to trace her collarbone with his tongue, but he’s uncoordinated there, his hips driving into her, and she wraps her other leg around him, restricting his movement.

He adjusts, makes up for unable being to pull back by adding a twist to his hips, a little swirl that electrifies her as his pubic bone grinds against her clit. No, she’s not going to come again, but it feels fucking amazing as he fucks her.

“I’m… I’m close,” he stutters, moaning and gasping for her, and she hums in acknowledgement again.

Regina catches his face once more, pulls him up to look her in the eyes. “Come for me,” she says, not quite an order, but he follows it as if it is.

A half-dozen thrusts and a groan that positively ricochets through her, igniting the remnants of ecstasy inside of her, and he tenses and spills into her, his hips knocking against hers a handful of times. “Regina,” he gasps, almost reverent as he collapses atop her.

They lay there a moment as he softens inside of her, until he slips out, falling to her side then. He’s breathing heavily, panting really, and Regina thinks it’s her turn to feel smug.

“Good morning,” she says finally, looking over at him with a sly smile, and he stares at her for a minute before chuckling.

“Good morning,” he mutters, swiping a hand over his face. “Fuck. Very good morning.”

Regina doesn’t quite curl into him, that seems too intimate (and yes, that feels ridiculous, he’s leaking out of her but pressing into his side is too much), but she sidles a little closer, lets her hand touch his chest. She can feel the pounding of his heart.

Neither of them are expecting the knock at the door, or to hear Maleficent’s drawling voice, “Hey lovebirds, breakfast is ready whenever you want to come out of there.”

David turns red, even as Regina rolls her eyes, calling out to let Mal know they’ve heard her. Then, to him, she says, “Why don’t you take a shower first? I can get your clothes for you.” She’s already climbing out of bed, retrieving her robe from where she left it draped over the chaise.

She keeps her back to David as she hears the rustling of the comforter, trying to give him a bit of privacy while he’s completely naked. It’s silly, she knows, considering she’s fucked him twice now, but this is a different sort of vulnerability now, a different intimacy.

“Regina?” he says, and she turns to look at him. He’s standing in the doorway to the master bath, the door half-closed to provide him some modesty. “Thank you for last night and this morning.”

She smiles, inclines her head in acknowledgement. “You’re welcome, David,” she tells him warmly, and then he’s disappearing into the bathroom while she heads downstairs. She uses her magic to freshen up, cleaning him from between her thighs, but she doesn’t bother to put anything on besides her robe.

Mal and Robin are in the kitchen, apparently deciding to eat their breakfast standing over the counter instead of migrating to a more comfortable place. They’re sharing a plate, and the delicious aroma of Robin’s legendary egg scramble sets Regina’s stomach to growling.

“Did you work up an appetite, dear?” Mal teases as she spears a piece of sausage and takes a bite.

Regina flushes, ducking her head with the sudden flood of embarrassment she feels washing over her. “I… don’t know what came over me,” she says timidly.

“Lust, I’d imagine,” Mal chuckles, and Regina gives a tiny little laugh, feeling uneasy now.

“You’re not… upset?” she asks, frowning a little, and they both look at her with shocked expressions.

“Regina,” Robin starts, setting down the plate, his face startlingly serious now, “Of course we’re not upset. We left you two alone for a reason. We thought you might like some time alone with him.”

“Regina,” Robin starts, setting down the plate, his face startlingly serious now, “Of course we’re not upset. We left you two alone for a reason. We thought you might like some time alone with him.”

“You’ve known him longer than we have,” Mal adds, shrugging a slender shoulder. “Letting you two have a moment seemed like a good idea — whether it was for _that_ or just to talk things out.”

Regina nods, chewing her lip as she thinks things over. “You know… back during the curse, I tried to… I tried to sleep with David. He was having an affair with Mary Margaret and I was… I wanted to break them up, but I was also lonely.” She pauses, thinking back to how she lured David to her home, how she came onto him as everything else in her life spiraled out of control. “He rejected me, back then. And now… I worry if I did this for the wrong reasons.”

“You’re not that woman anymore, Regina,” Robin says, and he’s crossing the kitchen to stand in front of her, cupping her face in one of his hands. “All of us — including David and Snow — know that.”

“What if Snow hates me for this?”

“She gave you permission,” Mal points out. “She gave all of us, including David, permission. She threw a damn party just to give him a way to do it.”

They’re right, she’s sure they are, but she knows her fears won’t be settled until she talks to Snow. Before she can think about it further, David comes down then, wearing the clothes he wore last night, his hair still damp from his shower. “Hi,” he says sheepishly, and Regina smiles to herself at how carefully he avoids looking at Robin.

“Would you like some breakfast, David?” Robin asks with a fair bit of amusement. He must have picked up on David’s avoidance.

“Uh, no, no thanks,” he stumbles a bit, finally looking him in the eyes. “I should get back to Snow.”

There’s a moment where he doesn’t move, he’s just standing there staring at Robin, and no one says anything. It becomes almost awkward in how long it lasts, until Regina’s the one speaking up, “I’ll walk you out,” and that galvanizes everyone.

Mal strides over, surprising them all by pulling David into a quick, but affectionate, hug. “Hope you had a good time, shepherd,” she says with her trademark smirk, pecking his cheek.

David forgets how to say anything for a moment, staring at Mal as if she’s grown a second head, and Regina would laugh if Robin wasn’t the one stepping up next. David recovers and extends his hand, an awkward laugh tumbling from his lips along with, “Uh, hey, thanks, man.”

It’s adorable, really, the way he wants to shake Robin’s hand after having done far more intimate things than hug.

Robin doesn’t let him get away with it, though, opens his arms instead and waits a few seconds (making sure David is okay with it, Regina knows) before pulling him into a quick hug as well.

David turns red as one of Regina’s apples, something that would amuse her if she wasn’t feeling so damn fond of the man. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she helps lead him out of the kitchen and to the foyer.

There’s another moment of awkwardness at the door, as David reaches for the knob and then pauses to look back at her.

“I don’t know how to thank you enough, Regina,” he says, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head. He’s fidgeting, nervous, and she doesn’t laugh, but he’s almost adorable in this moment.

“You’ve said it already,” she reminds, raising a teasing eyebrow at him. “It’s not necessary to repeat it.”

“But I really appreciated it — and I don’t just mean the sex. I mean, that was great, and I can’t thank you or Maleficent… or Robin… enough for that. But thank _you_ for… everything. The way you held my hand through this was… It means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome,” she murmurs sincerely, and she can’t resist reaching out to grasp his hand, an unusual desire to comfort him coming over her. “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, David, but… In some ways, we’re not that different, you and I. I wasn’t always as…” She hesitates, trying to find the right word, settling for, “Confident in my desires. And I wasn’t always in a position where I could make choices for myself. So it was important to me that you didn’t feel pressured, or like you were ever in something you couldn’t pull out of.”

“I didn’t,” he says, squeezing her hand. “I had a wonderful night, and I think I learned a lot about a lot of things.”

“Good,” Regina smiles, letting her hand drop from his now. “If you need to talk about anything, I’m here.”

He murmurs a final thank you, even leans in to press a quick, barely there kiss to her cheek, before he walks out the door.

.::.

David walks home, taking his time even though he desperately wants to get back to Snow. He wants to see his wife, needs to see her and know they’re okay. At the same time he’s nervous, worried, what if they’re _not_ okay? He has no idea who she took home, no idea how she spent her night, and while he thoroughly enjoyed his time with Regina and Maleficent (and Robin, Gods, he still can’t believe it, even with the slight ache in his jaw reminding him), it only reaffirmed how much he loves Snow. Last night was a nice aberration, a pleasant discovery of things about himself even he didn’t know, but not something he wants every night.

He’d like to say he doesn’t even want a repeat, but that would be dishonest. He’s sure it would never happen — key parties can’t really become a standard occurrence — but he wouldn’t be adverse to it happening at least once more. Maybe Robin could be there from the beginning, if there was a next time.

Gods, he never even thought that he wanted Robin there, until he was, and now he’s just assuming… 

Snow doesn’t even know about Robin, and David’s stomach churns with nervousness. He knows she was unsure about him sleeping with two other women, and he can’t imagine her reaction to finding out he slept with Robin as well.

He should tell her, though. Should sit her down and say that Robin joined them, that he liked it, that he — he what? That he’s gay? Surrounded by the three of them, with Regina whispering in his ear that labels didn’t matter, it all seemed to make sense, or it didn’t matter. Now, in broad daylight, he’s not sure what to make of it, or how to tell Snow that he might be attracted to men, or how he slept with someone they hadn’t discussed.

He can’t tell her, he can’t break her heart like that, or make her worry that he doesn’t love her.

It’s a decision he makes just as he climbs the stairs to the apartment, as he reaches the door to his home. He won’t tell her.

David opens the door, tentatively looking around the apartment — he’s only just realized that she might not, uh, be finished with her guest, but no, there she is. She’s sitting at the table, a cup of coffee or tea between her palms, and she looks up at him as he comes in.

“Morning,” she greets him, smiling widely, but he knows her too well. She’s a little too excited to see him, her energy becoming almost manic as she pushes her chair away from the table to stand up.

“Morning,” he says, clearing his throat as he closes the door behind him. He should have known this would be weird, coming home to his wife after spending a night with three other people. “How, uh, how was your evening?”

Snow flinches, and David wonders what that’s all about. “It was nice.”

She doesn’t elaborate, not until he prompts her with a perhaps too-blunt, “Who’d you get?”

“Oh. Um. I got — I got Killian.” She looks down at her fidgeting hands, fingers twisting around each other in undeniable embarrassment.

“You got _who_?” he asks, because he must have misheard, but no, she repeats the name _Killian_. David stares at her, unsure whether he should laugh or feel extremely uncomfortable about this, and the latter is definitely winning out. “Did you—?”

“What? No!” Snow screeches, eyes snapping up to meet his, eyebrows up to her hairline as she flushes bright red. “He’s dating our _daughter_ , David, of course I didn’t…” She trails off, but jerks her head in a “you know” manner.

Good, good, because he has enough trouble with Hook dating Emma, much less sleeping with his wife.

“Right, of course,” he says, clearing his throat a bit. “What did you do, then?”

“We had tea. A lot of tea,” Snow sighs, and he winces, grimacing as she turns her attention to his night. “What about you? Did you three…”

For a split second, he thinks about lying to her. Saying no, of course not, he couldn’t go through with it because they weren’t her. But then why would he have stayed there all night, why would he be here now in the same clothes, his hair still damp from the shower he took?

“Uh, yeah,” he says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze. “It was…” Amazing. Mind-blowing. A learning experience, in so many ways. “Nice. It was nice. They were very—” he clears his throat, doesn’t really know how to finish that sentence “—kind.”

Snow doesn’t say anything for a long while, just stares at him, scrutinizing, and Gods, he wishes she would say something or stop staring. He feels embarrassed now, for having sex with two women while she was here, having tea with the man who might as well be their son-in-law, and he’s not even going to tell her about Robin. She looks upset enough as it is.

“Well. That’s good. I’m — I’m glad, I guess.” Her brow is furrowed, her mouth pursed, and he thinks there’s a question on the tip of her tongue.

He waits her out, and finally, she asks, “Are we… okay now?”

He thinks about his mouth around Robin’s cock, of Robin’s hand on his, and then he says, “Yeah. I got it out of my system.”

Snow smiles, relieved, and David thinks he must definitely not tell her about Robin, about the feelings he tapped into that night. It’s best to put that all behind them, he thinks.

So he tries, and slowly, the awkwardness of his morning melts away. Things almost go back to normal. That night, he even makes love to Snow, kisses his way down her body and thinks about Regina and Maleficent — but of what they taught him, how he made Regina come with his mouth that morning — and Snow gasps in surprise when she comes from his lips and tongue.

(That has its own awkwardness, too, when Snow pointedly comments about how that was new, and he knows she knows where he learned to be better. She doesn’t say anything else, but he hopes she likes the benefit of an orgasm more than she hates knowing her ex-stepmother taught him how to perform.)

Everything is fine, everything is normal, and David thinks he can breathe a sigh of relief. Except. Well. Things are different. He’s more aware of a part of himself now, a part that he had repressed so deeply that he hadn’t even realized what he was suppressing, until he kissed Robin. Until he saw Robin naked before him, really naked, and suddenly he knew.

For all his protestations, he thinks perhaps he _is_ attracted to men, and he doesn’t — he likes women. He loves Snow. He liked being with Regina, with Maleficent, enjoyed their womanly curves and sounds and bringing them pleasure. But he can’t deny that he _also_ enjoyed Robin, considering how willingly he kissed him, and if he thinks about it hard enough, he liked the feeling of Robin’s coarser lips, his stubble, even his calloused, strong hands.

It’s confusing.

Confusing enough that he’s not sure what to do, because he hasn’t told Snow, doesn’t want to talk about it with her because she still doesn’t know. About Robin, about anything beyond Regina and Maleficent. He almost let it slip, when she offhandedly mentioned that she wasn’t sure how she felt knowing Robin and Emma had slept together, and how it must be weird for Regina to know that, too.

“Oh, they didn’t,” he had told her, without thinking. “Robin came home early.”

“Oh?” Snow had remarked, raising her eyebrows. “And that didn’t put a damper on your night?”

And that had been when he had frozen, but then he outright lied, said that Robin made himself scarce so the three of them could continue. Snow had believed him, of course, because she has very little reason not to. And he felt like shit, even worse, really, for lying to her face like that.

But he didn’t know how to say, “Honey, I’m gay,” and that’s not even right, is it? He’s not gay, he likes women.

It’s three days after that fateful night that he ends up going to Regina. Surprises her in her office, while she’s working, because he feels like he’s going a little crazy trying to figure this out on his own.

“David, to what do I owe this visit? Emma couldn’t be bothered to turn in her own reports?” she asks, barely glancing up from the paperwork she’s reviewing.

“Regina, I need to talk,” he says, deadly serious, and she must hear something in his tone, because she looks up at him, her expression neutral but alert. “It’s nothing — everyone’s okay, the town isn’t in danger. But I need to talk to you, because I don’t know who else to go to.”

Regina’s face does not shift from concerned, but she does stand now, gesturing over to the couches. “What’s going on?” she asks, when they’ve both sat down.

He wonders if she suspects what he’s come to talk about, sort of hopes that she does because he almost doesn’t know how to put it into words. “That night, when we were all together,” he starts, and then flounders, and he thinks he can feel his eyes going wide and distressed.

Regina is surprisingly patient, waiting for him to settle, to find his voice.

“I guess I don’t really have to tell you this, but I hadn’t been with a man before,” he says finally, a tiny, insecure chuckle tumbling out of him, and she smiles with a surprising kindness.

“The gay panic in the middle of the sex did tip me off,” she admits, but it holds none of the heat her taunts usually possess.

“Yeah,” he exhales heavily, managing another laugh. He’s quiet again, trying to think of what to say, how to express what’s going through his mind, and Regina continues to wait. “I know you said labels didn’t matter then, but now… I keep thinking about that night, about… about Robin, I guess. How it felt, how I felt. I had never thought about a man like that before, in a sexual manner.”

She doesn’t say anything right away, and then when she seems certain that he’s not going to say anything else, she sits forward, her hands clasped together and an intent expression on her face. “And now?” is all she asks, but she doesn’t let David answer.

He imagines his somewhat pained expression is an answer enough.

“When we were together, you were afraid of being gay,” she says slowly, and he nods, just a short bob of his head in confirmation and to indicate she should continue. “Is that something you’re still worried about now?”

It pains him to admit it, but he does, manages a little, “Yes.”

“Do you want to have sex with women, David?” she asks bluntly, and he’s not surprised, and yet he’s still taken aback somehow.

“Yes! I love Snow, I love being with Snow that way, and I enjoyed being with you and Maleficent,” he says, as if it’s obvious.

Regina nods, doesn’t argue with him at all. “Do you want to have sex with Robin again?”

And well, that’s the problem isn’t it? He does, he knows he does, and it’s not just Robin. He’s been noticing other men, too, is suddenly aware of being attracted to certain things that he wasn’t before. So he says, “Yes,” and Regina nods once more.

“That’s okay, David,” she says, and he blinks at her. “I know you’re confused about what you’re feeling. But there’s nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m attracted to men and women?”

She’s smiling again, a playful little smirk, teasing and familiar. It almost sets him at ease, except his nerves are still jangled in his belly.

“So I’m telling you, what you’re experiencing is normal. It’s okay to be attracted to both.”

His brow furrows at that, because it doesn’t feel normal. It doesn’t feel okay. So he tells her, “It _feels_ wrong, though. Like my love for Snow is less true, now that I’m having these thoughts about men,” he says, and he buries his face in his palms for a moment, scrubbing his hands over his skin. “I love her so much, Regina, why do I feel this way about others?”

“Because you’ve explored a side you hadn’t realized you had,” Regina murmurs, voice soft and comforting. “I can’t speak for you, but I imagine this is a part of yourself that you’ve been subconsciously ignoring for a while.”

She’s right, he knows, can recognize now that what he always thought was simply a jealousy for certain men is actually attraction, desire. But Regina’s not finished, she continues speaking, “As for your love for Snow, do you still love her, David?”

“Yes!” he answers immediately, without any sort of doubt or hesitation.

“Love her enough that you could break any curse on her?”

“Of course!”

“Well then. Your love is true. What you’re feeling for men, or anyone else, isn’t affecting your love for her. You don’t think that sleeping with Mal and myself made your love less true, right?” she asks, and well, no, he doesn’t think that and he says as much.

“Okay,” she says matter-of-factly, with a shrug. “Then there you go.”

He frowns, because she makes it seem so simple, when it’s not. So he asks, “How did you… deal with it? When you realized?”

Regina laughs, shaking her head. “It was hard. I was married to the King at the time, when I met Maleficent. And I started having feelings for her that I had only had for one other person before. Dragons don’t have any hangups about sexuality — perhaps because their reproduction isn’t dependent on two sexes. And so Mal really helped me accept this part of myself, because for her it wasn’t a big deal. We didn’t really talk about it, but she knew how humans viewed same sex relationships in certain parts of the Enchanted Forest. So she made me feel comfortable, helped me see that there wasn’t anything wrong with it. That there wasn’t anything wrong with _me_.”

It’s a foreign concept, that this isn’t wrong, that there isn’t something wrong with him all because he’s discovered his — his what? Bisexuality? The word feels heavy in his throat, a stone weighing down his voice. He feels wrong. Bad.

“David, have you talked to Snow about this?” she asks, and no, no, he cannot tell Snow.

“No,” he says, shaking his head fervently. “She wouldn’t — she wouldn’t understand. She was upset enough about my desire to sleep with you and Maleficent, this wouldn’t help. It would make everything worse.”

“Snow loves you, David. So much that she let you have a night with two other women. I think she understands more than you give her credit for… Not to mention, I think perhaps your desire to sleep with us makes more sense when one considers how repressed you were. Talking about this might help.”

“You know how she was when you told her about Maleficent. Imagine how she’ll feel when her husband says he likes men,” David points out with a hint of a scowl.

“Snow was _difficult_ about Mal and my relationship with her and Robin, but she wasn’t awful about it. And her struggle had very little to do with my attraction to women; she was more confused about how I could want to be with both of them. You’ve already gotten her past that part, haven’t you?”

She’s teasing, trying to make him feel better, he can tell. But it doesn’t help, because his stomach is still roiling with the thought of talking to Snow. Somehow telling her he wanted to sleep with two women was easy — though perhaps that’s because she had caught him dick in hand, watching that sex tape. Confessing that he wanted to sleep with Maleficent and Regina was easy after that.

“I won’t push you to tell her, but I think you should reconsider it, at least. For one, you slept with someone else, and I think she should know that. Even if you don’t want to explain why you did it. I’m sure you know how important it is to communicate in relationships…”

“I know, I know,” David sighs, and he’s not irritated, really, he knows she’s right. But his skin crawls at the mental image of Snow’s hurt, judgmental eyes. He knows he hurt her a little in this whole thing already; he doesn’t want to add on to that by explaining he wants men, too.

“It’s never going to happen again,” he says, decisively. “So it doesn’t matter. I just have to stop feeling like this, and everything will be fine.”

Regina frowns at that, opens her mouth, but he shakes his head.

“No, Regina, I can handle this. It’ll be fine.” He stands then, rubbing his sweaty palms down the front of his jeans. He can get through this, he can focus on his wife and how much he loves her, and he’ll never have to explain his little aberration. Everything will be fine.

“Thank you for listening, though,” he says, as she stands as well.

“Anytime, David,” she replies with a little sigh, and he suspects she’s not happy with his decision. But it’s his life, his relationship, and he and Snow are not the three of them. Snow is not nearly as understanding as they are. “If you need to talk more…”

“I won’t hesitate to come to you,” he promises, smiling sincerely at her. “Thank you, Regina.”

He leaves then, feeling a little better, more settled. Those nerves are still there, but it’s different. Less like rocks in his belly. Everything will work out, he tells himself, everything will be okay.

.::.

Once again, Snow White finds herself in front of Regina’s house, walking up the steps to her front door. Once again, she is here to discuss sex, something that has her pale skin heating in embarrassment already. Just once, she’d like to not have an awkward conversation with her former stepmother, but well. It’s been almost a week since the key party, since David spent the night with Regina and Maleficent.

And it’s time to pay Regina a visit, to give a little thanks.

(Snow winces at the thought, will certainly not be saying it like _that_.)

At least this time she’s not carrying a DVD of porn, she supposes, as she raises her hand to the door.

She’s spared seeing Maleficent this time, as Regina actually comes to the door. Thank the Gods for small favors, because she’s in some ways avoided these two women. Especially Maleficent, though, because their relationship is contentious enough. She’s certain the dragon would _love_ to tease her about having sex with David.

“Snow!” Regina says when she sees her, looking shocked. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Of course not, because they haven’t really talked since that night. It wasn’t very fair to Regina, but Snow’s mind ran wild with images she didn’t really want, images of David wrapped up in these two women. So she had ignored her phone calls, had only answered her text with a somewhat curt _We’re fine, I just need time_ and Regina had left her alone. It’s a different approach than Snow would have took, had the situations been reversed, but she appreciated it. Appreciated the time to talk to David, to be with him and see that this was out of his system, and now, she’s okay.

Now, she can stand in front of Regina and smile, and say, “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Regina says, stepping aside so she can enter, and then they’re heading for her study. “Would you like something to drink?” she asks once they’re inside, and her hands twitch restlessly at her sides.

It’s such a humanizing gesture that Snow wants to hug her, but she refrains. “No, I’m fine, thank you. I won’t stay long. I wanted to speak to you though, apologize for shutting you out this past week.”

Regina shakes her head, holding up a hand. “No, it’s understandable. I knew it wasn’t personal. Or I hoped…” She stops, sighing a little. “I hoped I hadn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” she assures. “I wasn’t angry at you or anything. I needed some time, though, to be able to look at you without wondering what happened that night.”

“Has David spoken to you about it?”

Snow smiles a little deviously, can’t resist joking, “I didn’t really ask for details.” She’s surprised at the slight flush to Regina’s cheeks, the way she looks down for a moment, but then she’s smirking right back.

“You mean you don’t want to hear all about it?” she teases, and Snow actually laughs.

“No, seeing your sex tape was plenty. I don’t want any more sordid details about your sex life, especially when my husband is involved,” she tells her, but then she grows serious. “We did talk, but not so much about that night. More just a general conversation about where we stood. I needed to know if this was something that he wanted to happen again. If he realized he needed more than I could give him, maybe. But he said no, that he was fine now. So I guess everything’s all right after all.”

Regina is the one smiling this time, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “Then I’m glad everything worked out.”

Snow nods, biting her lip a moment before she says, “Yeah. Sometimes he seems different, but I can’t quite put my finger on it. But I suppose a night like that would change anyone.”

There’s a beat that lasts almost too long, and she snaps her head up to look at Regina questioningly, but before she can say anything, Regina speaks, “Maybe you should talk to him about it, if you think something’s wrong.”

“No, I don’t think it’s a matter of wrongness. He’s been very attentive lately,” she replies, and then she flushes as she admits, “ _Very_ attentive. Um. Speaking of which, I think I should offer you a thank you of sorts. I don’t want details, please don’t give me any details, but there’s been some… _improvement_ in the _effectiveness_ of his attentions, so to speak. And I suspect you and Maleficent are responsible for that.”

It’s the closest she can get to saying that David’s technique in the bedroom has improved, that when he takes up the spot between her thighs that she no longer cringes, lying back and bearing it until she can pull him away.

Regina’s brow furrows for a second, until realization dawns, and then she makes an embarrassed little choking noise. “Well then. I’m glad we could be of, uh, service,” she mutters, and she’s not meeting Snow’s eyes, not that Snow is looking at her either. Instead, her gaze is focused on an absolutely fascinating spot on the wall, despite there being nothing there for her to find so captivating.

And it almost seems like that’s going to be that, so Snow is figuring out how to bid her goodbyes now that the air has become awkward. Before she can manage, Regina is smirking once more, saying, “By the way, you never told me about _your_ night. What lucky man at that party got to bed the legendary Snow White?”

Ooh, and that has her wincing, remembering Killian drawing her key in front of a rapidly dwindling crowd (thank heavens most of the people were gone, she could barely stand the embarrassment as it was). She’s barely spoken to Ruby since, blaming her for the entire thing because she insisted on inviting Emma. But Snow’s options besides Killian weren’t much better (Archie was still there, but she’s known him since he was a cricket, she couldn’t imagine spending the night with him). 

She’s silent too long, it has Regina frowning now, has her questioning, “You did take someone home, right?” And that’s understandable, because David had worried about that too, had been upset that he had gone off and slept with someone (two someones, if they’re honest) while Snow ended up not even kissing another person.

“I did take someone,” she finally sighs, dropping her head. “I got Killian.”

Another moment of silence, and then Regina’s laughing, a belly laugh that startles Snow into looking up at her once more.

“It’s not funny, Regina! It was mortifying!” she says, but even as she’s shouting the words she can feel her face cracking into a smile. It’s true, it was embarrassing, but a week’s worth of perspective has her finding a bit more humor in it than before.

“Has the pirate gotten that bad at sex? He was pretty skilled from what I remember,” Regina says, so casually that Snow almost can’t believe she just admitted to having slept with Emma’s boyfriend.

“What?! You’ve had sex with Killian?” she exclaims, eyes wide.

Regina shrugs a slender shoulder, clarifying, “Back in the Enchanted Forest. I drafted him to kill Cora for me. He was less successful at that than he was in bed. Well, in carriage, if we’re being specific.”

“Oh my Gods, Regina, you cannot just _say_ things like that! Does Emma know?”

“No, of course not. She wasn’t even born yet and it hasn’t happened since, so why bother bringing it up to her?”

And well, she has a point there, why tell Emma something that could possibly upset her? The last thing she needs is to get ideas about Killian and Regina in her head, like Snow is doing, getting more and more grossed out at the thought.

“So he’s bad in bed now?” Regina asks, raising her eyebrows, and Snow stares at her like she’s grown a second head.

“I couldn’t sleep with him, Regina! He’s sleeping with my daughter! That’s practically incest!”

Regina laughs again, and she says, “I’m just teasing you, Snow. Of course you didn’t sleep with Hook. It’s a shame, because I think you might have enjoyed it…”

“Regina,” Snow whines, and for a second, she’s transported to when she was a little girl, begging and pleading and whining with her stepmother the young queen to go horse riding with her. “Stop teasing. It’s not like I can tease you back since Robin left Emma early.”

“Did Emma tell you that?” Regina wonders, but her tone sounds a little more interested than Snow thinks she means to let on.

Which is strange, because she should know all about Robin’s nonexistent night with Emma, if he came home early like David said. So she’s frowning even as she answers, “No, David said Robin came home and interrupted you. But then he left you alone to finish the night.”

Regina hums, and Snow’s eyes narrow. “Regina? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I was curious what Emma was saying about it, is all,” she says smoothly. “So you didn’t get to have your night of fun after all. Is there another key party in Storybrooke’s future so you can get yours?”

“No, I think that was definitely a one time thing,” she says with a little laugh.

“What a shame,” Regina murmurs, smiling teasingly. “It was such fun.”

“For you maybe. I spent my night having a lot of tea with Killian, while we both lamented that our respective partners were probably having more fun. At least Killian has nothing to worry about there, I suppose.”

“You know you have nothing to worry about too, right?” she says, her mouth tipping down in concern. “David loves you a lot, he would never…”

“I know. I know. I’m getting better about not worrying about it, really. Sometimes I think about it, and I wonder, but I think we’re okay. I think he had an itch to scratch, and now everything’s back to how it was,” she tells her with a calm smile. “He’s acting differently every now and then, but all in all, he seems okay. So we’re good. We’re happy.”

Regina smiles at her, and then surprises Snow completely by pulling her into a hug. “I’m glad, Snow,” she murmurs to her, right in her ear, and then she pulls back, her hands on her shoulders.

“Who would have thought finding your sex tape would have led to all this?” Snow laughs, and Regina smirks.

“To key parties and admitting how I want you to be happy and us hugging more in the past month than we have in decades of knowing each other? No, I never would have guessed,” she says, finally stepping back enough that she lets her hands drop away from Snow’s shoulders. “I guess that momentary embarrassment was worth it in the long run.”

Snow is still smiling, because sometimes she can’t believe how far she and Regina have come. How they went from Regina trying her damnedest to kill her, to ruin her happiness, to this. Joking about sex, and laughing together, and hugging.

“I guess it was,” Snow says, and sends thanks to whatever higher powers are out there for letting this be her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! The end of Awkward David, as I so lovingly call this particular installment. I don't think this is the last we'll see of him, though, as I'm very attached to him. Maybe there will be another key party in Storybrooke after all...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wishes in the Dark: A Flicker Beat fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021940) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)




End file.
